Randy's Monologue
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Randy Orton goes on a quest from rebirth to superiority. All within the midst of a realm he has no control over. [WWESupernatural fanfic] [R&R]
1. Prologue: The McMahon Lineage

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Prologue: The McMahon Lineage**

Don't let the public dates and times fool you. The McMahon Family is more than what meets the eye. Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and Shane McMahon aren't your typical business - raised in the spotlight family. They're much more than that. They have a dark past that not even their own co-workers know of. It's the type of 'dirty laundry' the McMahon's wouldn't think of airing out as part of their storylines on their shows. Ever. There was a darkness that surrounded their family, and had for centuries. Yes, centuries.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was born, in the year 1340, a vampire. The McMahon lineage, was a long bred of vampires, mages, and vampiric demi-gods as far back as the family ancestry could be traced. Linda on the other hand, came from a long line of wizards and witches. So both, were none the normal in their day in age. The way they met, was through a feeding. Vince fed from Linda, leaking some of her power into him. He couldn't just leave Linda to die in that alleyway as he would have any of the other 'strumpets' he came across, he turned her, and made her his (after) life mate. Someone, he could share eternity with.  


Children came into the mix, quite a ways down the line. It was a mystical thing, that brought Stephanie Marie McMahon, and Shane Brandon McMahon into their lives. Shane was born like his father, a pureblood vampire prince, with a power that was impended to grow with age. Stephanie, had more shades of her mother, as a vampiric witch. She had all the strengths of a vampire, and all the power of a dark priestess. It explained why, as a family, and a circle, the McMahon's were and still are strong.  


They had all decided, as one, to keep their families secret just that. Completely and utterly hidden. Even when the WWE exploded into the "WWF Attitude" era, and the entire family were involved in angles, like the "Corporate Ministry", and so on - it was meant to be confidential. Though, playing a major part in it, Shane and Vince were able to keep their own identities under wraps, hiding behind sunglasses and pinstripe suits. No one suspected a thing. Not through the ministry, not through the family breakings, not through the McMahon-Helmsley era, at no time what so ever.  


Over the years, they allowed certain people into their prestigious line. More so, just to keep it alive if anything ever happened to them for any point or purpose. Their first inductee? Adam Copeland. 'Edge'. For a while, Adam took part in a "brood" angle, that had him teamed with 'Christian' Jason Reso, and 'Gangrel' Dave Heath - the gimmick? Vampires. Or at least that's what it was taken as. Dave really was a vampire, and the 'blood' in his goblet, was not just thick Kool-aide. At that time, Adam was just your average guy. He was doing what he was asked to do, married to a wonderful woman, average. But when he pulled off the angle, Shane inducted Adam into their family, and into their lineage.

"You can never tell anyone," Shane told Adam, his tone dripping serious. "It doesn't matter. You can never…tell anyone…about this. Unless you want to die. I can't emphasize that enough. Unless you want to kill them. Or bring them into the family. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Adam retorted shortly.

"Our family has been growing for centuries. But we don't want it _so_ big we can't control it. You can bring **one **person with you into our family." Shane said, before stopping Adam from impending speaking. "Before you say anything, or do anything, think long - and hard, about that one person. Think of someone, you'd want with you for the rest of your eternal life. And then, change them. But be discrete. I can't afford our family being outted by a renaissance…"

Adam was only the first of the WWE superstars turned. However, there were some who were already gifted with special traits. Patricia Stratigias, was something called a veela. A woman, blessed with such beauty, that she could seduce, and take over any person she wished. Without even trying. She wasn't a witch, or a mage, or a vampire, of any type. She was more a tool of the dark McMahon Empire, to keep their children, and their children's children fed. She would woo and spool in men and women like a fishing reel. The Undertaker, Mark Calloway, was a demon. Hence his 'deadman' gimmick, it was something the McMahon's believed would be profitable, and it would look just that. All gimmick. Questions were raised with the "American Bad-Ass" phase, hence the turn back.

Everyone else though, had their normalcy. Very few were part of the actual McMahon Empire. It was said, that Shane McMahon, though the son and younger baron of the family, held something over his Master Vampire father. Power. Shane was the most powerful being in the current McMahon lineage. In their recent history, too. Shane was dominate, he was conniving, and he knew how to get what he wanted. He was the one that discovered the many uses for sun block amongst their kind. He used Coppertone special edition, 240 SPF or more, the best money could buy. He rarely distributed it to anyone except his father, and his sister, who had dire daily meetings to tend to. Though, he was sparing with it, he was helpful to his cause, and his kind. It was a meager way of existence, but it worked, and it helped them hide their true identities.  


Shane was only getting stronger though. Like it was stated, with age, or event, his power increased. After his failed marriage with Marisa Mazzola, it built up a fire in him. His power only _grew_ after that. Especially with her threaten to out their family and their legacy to the public eye. It made him do detrimental things, and even his own family was shocked by his actions. Marissa wasn't anything involved with the family, though she was married to Shane. Shane made it clear time and time again, he didn't love the woman enough to turn her, like Stephanie had turned her then, future husband, Paul "Hunter" Levesque. Marisa was still only human, but knew everything about the family. When Shane didn't want to help her with a personal project, she flipped out on him.

"You know what, Shane…" Marissa said, laughing quietly. "You're nothing more than some blood sucking freak anyway! I want a divorce!"

"Fine by me. You'll have the papers tomorrow morning." Shane answered coldly.

"And you know what's better than that?" Marissa asked, "Oh, I'll tell you. How quick I'm going to the New York Times about all of this!"

"All…of what?"

"You! How you're all a bunch of fucking wackos!"

Shane wasn't one to take such lightly. Now, no details were given by Shane, but do to the telepathic link between relations in the McMahon Empire, everyone knew. Shane had not only silenced Marissa, but silenced her for good. He felt slighted, and panic-stricken over her manner to expose him, and his extended family. When he panicked, things…_got ugly_. It had only happen on one other occasion, when the truth was on the verge of being divulged. Shane McMahon wasn't the type of man you wanted to cross…  


But things started to get complicated for Shane. After Marissa's 'unfortunate departure' from the family, by force, McMahon began falling for another woman. Trista Orton. The younger sister of one of the WWE's hottest and fastest rising stars, Randy Orton. At first, it was a crush. A **serious** crush. Randy wasn't too keen about it to be honest, after all, it was his younger sister. At the time, Trista was modeling some, and taking a stab at singing. She was friends with Adam Copeland's twin sister Anastasia, who was the head of a band called "Jealousy".  


Stephanie was trying to become friends with Trista, to make things easier for Shane. She knew just how much Shane was into this girl, but refused to let anything seep out information wise about it to anyone. Especially Randy. Adam was swore to the family code of secrecy, despite his friendship with Orton. Naturally, this bothered Adam.  


It was literally, months in the making. Shane tried whatever he could to woo the younger Orton, the third generation princess. He brought her flowers, he bought her jewelry, he arranged for her to fly out to the events in the McMahon personal jet - his dedication to the girl, was borderline obsession, and in fact, it was scary. His family tried to get him to back off, but his crush became downright fanatical. He was possessed by this woman, and that just made his power grow stronger. To experience such lust, such passion, it woke up a fire in McMahon that Marissa had put out over their time of marriage.  


McMahon finally won Trista's heart, though, much to the dismay and concern of her older brother. It wasn't a matter of him not trusting Shane, as much as it was a matter of him not wanting to see his little sister tied up in McMahon family business. He wanted her to live the life she was living. She had seemed so happy. Trista didn't change in Randy's eyes, but what changed was her. She married Shane, June 10th of that year, and the night their honeymoon began, which was a trip to Milan, Italy - paid courteously of her new in-laws, Vince and Linda, Shane transformed Trista into his life partner. His, afterlife partner. It was something he wouldn't even do with his 'childhood sweetheart' Marissa. Trista never told Randy, but Randy thought something was wrong. Brother's instinct.  


The family was growing though. Adam had picked his one. He made his one his twin Anastasia. It wasn't a matter of lust, it was a matter of love. He was the closest in the world to his sister, she was his one true best friend. And when his marriage was on the verge of dwindling and burning out? There was no sense, at all, to make his wife his one. Things got complicated though in the McMahon lineage. Later, Adam went through a lengthy divorce project, that ended his long relationship with Alanah.  


Randy Orton was attacked outside of the Fleet Center when the WWE came to Boston, Massachusetts. He was attacked by an unnamed person, rather type, that involved him being bitten. When Randy was found, it was by Adam.

"Randy!" Adam shrieked, as Randy was too weak to even look up. Adam was scared as he propped Randy's head up on his jacket, feeling his forehead, and the side of his face. He was going cold, and the figure, had vanished in almost a flash when a growling Adam showed up. "Randy stay awake, come on!"

Immediately, Adam pulled out his cell phone. He was going to ask Shane to bring Randy into the family. He was dying right before Adam's eyes. Adam could not only feel it, but smell it, taste it, and he didn't enjoy that feeling. Getting a hold of Shane, Shane actually demanded Adam to take the deed. To _do it for the family._

Wasting little time, he put his lips to Randy's neck, and bit down into his tender flesh. There wasn't much blood left, to be honest, but he only needed a little. He then sliced his wrist with his long, black painted fingernail, and put his wrist to Randy's lips.

"Randy, drink it…"

At first, Randy struggled away from it. Until the blood touched his lips. Randy began drinking, before long, he was entranced by the taste, and began hungrily feasting on the liquid, crimson life that poured into his expiring body. His body began to quiver, taking it's last steps into death, but he didn't die. His body sat straight up, and he looked at Adam, his blue eyes crystalline, staring up at his saving grace.

"Randy…" Adam said, putting his hand on his friend's face.

"What did you do to me…?" Randy asked, as Adam put his head down.

"I couldn't let you die."

"What happened? Where am I? What am I?" Randy asked, as Adam took a voluntary breath, looking back at his friend, his own eyes deep with seriousness.

"You were bitten, man… in Boston, and well, you're…a vampire."

A/N: this is just the beginning of one hell of a story, in my opinion. The idea of having a supernatural side to the WWE is just, intriguing as all hell knows to me. Enjoy, R&R, you know the routine by now. - M.S


	2. Chapter One: Family Ties, All Hope Dies

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Chapter One: Family Ties, All Hope Dies**

The Orton's were always a close knit family. About as close knit as a wrestling family could be. With his grandfather, Bob Orton, father, Bob Orton Jr., mother Elaine, and baby sister Trista Lynn Orton, it was hard for Randy to find any closure on his life. He was always expected to follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps, into becoming an omega of wrestling, even perhaps surpassing the already legendary Orton status.

What could he really do?

Randy was always close to his father, so clearly looked up to him and all he had accomplished in wrestling. But as close as he was to his father, he was closer to his sister Trista. They were only 9 and a half months apart in age, a rather off coincidence really, for the Orton family to have two children under the age of two at that point in time. It made things difficult, but at the same time interesting.

He was your typical older brother, in the aspect of protection, and wanting to shield his 'baby sister' from the trouble of boys, bullies, and professors at school. Randy never let Trista out of his sight away from home, for any given amount of time. Trista Lynn was his pride and joy. He always wanted the best for her, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness to see hers done. For the most part, that was how it actually went.

Randy himself, didn't date much. Instead, he spent time with his friends, making sure Trista and her friends were safe. Whenever someone would comment about his sister being attractive, they'd get a fist in the teeth from Randy. He made many a trip to the Principal's office in his schooling career, and even ended up suspended in 11th grade for nearly breaking the boys varsity basketball captain's nose. He decided to try and feel up Trista in the hallway. **Bad** idea.  


It was like that all through high school, until he went off and did his own thing, and Trista did hers. She went to college, while he was working toward accomplishing his wrestling aspirations. Many things pointed Randy in the direction he needed to go to achieve his ambitions, and once his break came, he took it.  


Did that break up things with Trista, though? Not even close. In fact, the only thing it really did was bring the Orton kids closer. Trista traveled with Randy after two years in college, as he was just trying to get his name out. The name "Orton" seemed to make it easier for Randy, mostly because of his grandfather and father. But Randy didn't _want_ that legacy. He wanted to make his own, if anything. It was hardest for him when the opportunity for the WWE came up. Randy was working on his own, but was continuously compared to his father. That annoyed Randy deep down. He wanted people to notice HIS talent, HIS actions, HIS impending success. But did it happen? Not at first. In fact, it took a while.  


Things for Randy started to get easier once he was in the WWE, and on WWE Raw in the Evolution Angle. Randy was supposed to travel mostly with his team mates, to get to know them (Team mates being Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Paul Hunter Levesque) but who did Randy prefer traveling with? His sister Trista. Some said they were too close, but Randy just made it a point that Trista, was his baby sister, and his best friend.

Randy was also good friends with a man named Adam Copeland. WWE's Edge. But his best friend in the company, was Smackdown!'s John Cena. Those two traveled together when Randy was on Smackdown, John exchanged training tips with Randy, and they just overall clicked. There was no denying, that Trista was accepted by all of Randy's co-worker friends, but when Shane McMahon started showing real interest in his baby sister, that didn't fold well.  


It didn't bother Randy, it downright pissed him off. It wasn't a matter of not trusting Shane, it was a matter, of Shane being the son of the boss. It was a matter, of Shane being recently divorced. (According to PR records, and open documentation) It was a matter, of Randy not knowing him very well. He knew Trista had been hurt once, when she was in college, and he couldn't protect her then. But here, he could. And he would. Or at least he'd try.

It started a little bit of conflict between Trista and Randy, when Trista started liking Shane. She constantly reminded Randy she was old enough to make her own decisions, but Randy tried to make his case clear. He wasn't sure if he trusted Shane with his sister. Trista wouldn't listen to Randy's reason, she thought he was out in left field, out of his mind, and wasn't giving Shane his rightful respect.

The first fight, ever, between the Orton siblings came backstage at a Boston event. In his locker room at the Fleet Center, Randy was getting ready for his match as he and Trista were talking. She explained how Shane asked her out, how Shane asked if she would give him a chance to make her happy, and Trista without thinking twice, said yes. Whether in spite of her over-protective brother, or because she wanted to. Randy took offense to it.

"It's because he's a McMahon, isn't it?" Randy asked, as Trista looked shocked.

"What! No! It's because I LIKE him, Randy. What part of that can't you understand? What part of, Shane is a great guy can't you understand?"

"The 'great' part." Randy said coldly. "He's spoiled conclusively rotten. His record is horrible." Randy paused, before chuckling. "That's why you like him. That's GOTTA be it…"

"Excuse me!" Trista exclaimed, "You don't know anything about me, do you Randy? Do you even CARE if I'm happy? Do you?"

"What an absolutely **stupid** question…" he snapped. "Your happiness is ALL I've ever cared about. I've rarely cared about anything else, except my own career. I don't give a fuck if you don't believe it, but it's the truth. And if you can't understand that, Trist, then I don't know what to say except go frolic with the McMahon Empire's residential bastard."

Trista seemed offended by the ending comment, so offended, that she just turned, walking out of Randy's locker room. He was furious, but more specifically he was worried about her safety. He was hardly lying when he said all he cared about was her and her happiness. He had never even had a serious relationship himself before, because all he focused on was keeping his baby sister protected and safe. Maybe he should have considered letting go. Give it up. She was too stubborn to give a damn anymore. When she was younger she appreciated it, but now?

The show went on as planned, and Randy was able to pull off his heel persona better than before that night. Perhaps because all his anger, and hurt was playing a part in his gimmick. He didn't feel better about himself, though, as he was leaving the Fleet Center, dressed in a black suit, his bag over his shoulder. He unbuttoned his suit jacket a bit, adjusting the white dress shirt and loosening the black tie he wore around his neck. He was approached by a raven haired beauty, dressed in a tight black and red corset dress, a pair of fishnet stockings, black heeled boots, and a black silk body scarf around her shoulders and across her chest. Randy gave her the once over, as she approached him, her cat green eyes glistening a bit as she looked at him.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you…" The sultry splendor said, in awe, as Randy smiled softly.

"Can't believe it's me?" He questioned, "What's so good about that?"

"You're Randy Orton…" she said, almost anxiously, as she extended her hand. "I'm Nikita Rose."

"Nikita Rose… what a beautiful name." Randy said, shaking her hand with a smile, but then turned it, placing a gentle kiss on her hand as well. "Although, the luster massively fails in comparison to it's holder."

"How sweet…" She said with a light blush to her ivory face, which caused Randy to clandestinely smirk. It was more of him hiding it than anything. "I was waiting out here in hope to meet you. I was wondering if I could possibly get your autograph…"

"Of course." He said, pulling a sharpie from his jacket pocket. "What would you like me to sign?"

"This, if you would." She replied, holding out a 'Legend Killer Tour' tee-shirt. She smiled softly, as she looked up at him, for approximately 5 foot 4 in height. "I bought it tonight in hopes that I could meet you."

"Well, it's lucky I came out when I did." He said, as he proceeded to sign 'Nikita, it was a pleasure to meet you. Take care, signed **your** legend killer - Randy Orton', and handed it back to her. "I'm just happy I could take a few minutes to talk to a fan."

"Your **biggest** fan." She corrected him quietly with a giggle. "I've followed your career since OVW, if that's not too weird…"

"No, actually it's flattering when someone appreciates what you do. At least that's something I believe." Randy said, "I think that's _very_ cool."

"Oh, great." Nikita said with a shy smile, "I didn't want to freak you out or anything, I've just been trying forever to get an opportunity to meet you. I feel like everything is complete now in my life - you know? It's strange. I've felt so attached to you all these years, it's like meeting a long time friend all over again. It's that same feeling."

"I'm glad I could make you happy. Even if a little." Randy told her, as Nikita chuckled a bit.

"A little? Randy, you've made me the happiest woman on the planet, just for signing my shirt and talking to me. You've made me feel so special in just the past few moments. I appreciate it so much."

Nikita kissed Randy's cheek - perhaps a bold move, but Randy didn't object. In fact he just smiled in return of her notion. He gave her a hug, but before she turned to walk away, she looked back at Randy. She felt a little, perhaps, shy - in what she wanted to ask Randy, but he encouraged her to go ahead. She asked if she could give him a real kiss, opposed to the cheek, and Randy seemed just a little shocked. So maybe that was too forward. He shrugged, momentarily, before actually okaying it. He was **never** asked before, so he found that respectful. He couldn't really say no to her, after all, it's not like he wanted to.

But Nikita's kiss turned into something a little heated outside of the cool weathered Fleet Center. Randy felt horrible that he felt his hands traveling over the sweltering, seductive diva in front of him, but she just moved closer to him, pressing her body against him as they leaned against one of the walls of the center. Her kiss moved to his neck, and Randy let out a pleasured murmur, as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"Damn, Nikita…" Randy said quietly, as her hands continued to travel over his hard body, slowly unbuttoning a few of his jacket buttons.

"You want more? May I?" She asked seductively, and Randy merely nodded.

Nikita continued to rub up against Randy, a smirk on her face as she watched his every reaction. Some shy fan, she was a freak waiting to be unleashed! Randy's acceptance to her advances, set her loose, and within minutes - Randy was under this vixen's control. If only he knew in advanced how deadly that would be…  


Nikita smirked to herself as she tilted Randy's head to the side, and with fangs extracted, bit deeply into the copper toned legend killer's throat. Randy let out a shocked, surprised gasp, as Nikita refused to release him. She wanted to taste his crimson life, and was doing so without any signs of stopping. Randy felt his body slipping beneath her grasp, but this woman was strong enough to hold his two hundred and forty-five pound body beneath her delicate fingers.

But something stopped Nikita from going any further. A voice ripping through the silence behind the Fleet Center. Randy could barely keep his eyes open any more, and Nikita released him. She stepped away from him, and took off running when she heard footsteps coming closer, and a growl. She didn't want to be seen at the scene of this, it would have been devastating! But then again, this, Nikita Rose, assumed something about the WWE -- something about a dark secret. If only she knew how right she was. This girl was a vampire, and by instinct, she assumed others were in this organization. If Randy lived to tell about this, she'd know it was true.  


The one who found Randy, was Adam Copeland. Edge.

"Randy!" Adam shrieked, as Randy was too weak to even look up. Adam was scared as he propped Randy's head up on his jacket, feeling his forehead, and the side of his face. He was going cold, and the figure, had vanished in almost a flash when a growling Adam showed up. "Randy stay awake, come on!"

Immediately, Adam pulled out his cell phone. He was going to ask Shane to bring Randy into the family. He was dying right before Adam's eyes. Adam could not only feel it, but smell it, taste it, and he didn't enjoy that feeling. Getting a hold of Shane, Shane actually demanded Adam to take the deed. To _do it for the family._

Wasting little time, he put his lips to Randy's neck, and bit down into his tender flesh. There wasn't much blood left, to be honest, but he only needed a little. He then sliced his wrist with his long, black painted fingernail, and put his wrist to Randy's lips.

"Randy, drink it…"

At first, Randy struggled away from it. Until the blood touched his lips. Randy began drinking, before long, he was entranced by the taste, and began hungrily feasting on the liquid, crimson life that poured into his expiring body. His body began to quiver, taking it's last steps into death, but he didn't die. His body sat straight up, and he looked at Adam, his blue eyes crystalline, staring up at his saving grace.

"Randy…" Adam said, putting his hand on his friend's face.

"What did you do to me…?" Randy asked, as Adam put his head down.

"I couldn't let you die."

"What happened? Where am I? What am I?" Randy asked, as Adam took a voluntary breath, looking back at his friend, his own eyes deep with seriousness.

"You were bitten, man… in Boston, and well, you're…a vampire."


	3. Chapter Two: Bring Me To Life

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Chapter Two: Bring Me To Life**

Randy was in a state of denial.

Was there any other way to describe it? Randy had been bitten, and turned into a creature of dark -- was that logical? No. And Randy Keith Orton, was a VERY logical person. He believed everything had an expectation. The paleness to his natural copper tone, he assumed he was coming down sick, a bug of some sort. All of the symptoms of vampirism, he tied to the flu. If only it was that easy. To take a pill, a syrup, a shot, and it was gone? It wasn't so easy.

He found this out when he opened the blinds of his St. Louis, Missouri home the Wednesday morning after his attack. He hadn't been left alone since then by Adam Copeland (by advisement of Shane McMahon), and when he opened those blinds, Randy let out a shrill scream. Adam didn't jog, but RAN into the living room, to find Randy standing in the direct sun rays beating down into the bay window, and his flesh literally bubbling beneath the violent emission.

"What in the fuck are you doing!" Adam yelled at Randy, who was inundated in pain. Randy couldn't even speak, as Adam, risking his own skin, closed the drapes quickly, and sat Randy down. "Do you think you're Superman, dumbass?" Adam questioned, "You're not invincible anymore, bud."

"I-it's…just…sun…"

"Sun isn't your amigo anymore, comprende?" Adam said, his tone overly sarcastic, as he wrapped his hands around the burnt skin on Randy's arm. He was healing him, just this once. "If you do that shit again, I'm going to have Shane deal with you…"

"What in the hell does Shane have to do with any of this? I'm just sick, bro."

"Sick, yeah, _in the fucking head_." Adam said, borderline annoyed. "Man, you need to come to terms and fast. You're a god damned vampire. A blood sucker. Grr, argh, get it?"

"No."

"Man…" Adam was trying to be patient, but just shook his head. "Forget it. You're about as bright as a burnt out bulb right about now."

"Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood." Randy said, growling under his breath as he stared at Adam. "Just because you're a fucking whack job doesn't mean I am. I'm the only normal person in this room."

"Correction, asshat." Adam said, "You're not a person anymore! Ask Trista about everything, she'll-"

"What…about…Trista?"

Randy gave Adam a look, that could only be described as purely homicidal. Adam just raised his hands defensively and looked at Randy, shaking his head. He wasn't going to give anymore information at that moment. Randy would have to come to terms first, and if anyone could snap Randy out of his fantasy land, it was Trista Lynn Orton. She was the only person Randy ever listened to from time-to-time.  


Adam made a phone call, while Randy sat in the living room - doing what Adam only described as 'brooding'. It was typical for a new vampire to do that, although as it were, that would be Randy's favorite long-term pastime. Adam called his sister Anastasia, who was in close cohorts with the McMahon's. She was Trista Orton's closest confidant and friend, at the moment.

"Trista is in London with Shane, Adam." Anastasia told him, "They're planning for a 'Eurasia Invasion' tour, or what-have-you. But what's the matter, Adam? Why do you need to get ahold of Trista? Is something the matter with Randy?"

"You could say that." Adam said with a sigh. "He doesn't believe he's a vampire, Ana. He's refusing to believe it. He's saying he's just, and I quote, 'sick'. We got into a spat, a little you know, conflict of words, and he cocked me an attitude. I hate attitude, Ana…"

"I know, Adam…" Anastasia shook her head a little, as she took a voluntary breath. "All I can say, is be patient. He'll come around, or well, he'll die. It's as simple, yet painful, as that."

"I'll slap him before it comes to that, Ana…"

"I know you will. But wait until Shane and Trista come back from London. I'm sure Trista or Shane can smack some sense into him, figuratively."

"Oh no, Shane will literally slap some sense into him…" Adam said, "I know how Shane operates by now, Anastasia… he doesn't want it to come to that, I assure you."

"No, I know. Randy doesn't understand, but sooner than later he will. I promise you that, Adam. I learned the hard way, and I have this -- _feeling_, that Randy is going to have it harder than I did…"

"I'm sure of it…"

"I'll let you go though," Adam said with a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too, Adam."  


The conversation, as short and sweet as it was, was important. Anastasia and Adam had this connection now, that when one was feeling something, the other would. It ran so deep, that it couldn't be explained by terms other than mystical. It was truly a marvel. That was why Anastasia called Adam, because she felt that he was stressing. Conversation always did her brother good.  


But while conversation healed Adam's ailments, nothing was healing Randy's. He was in the living room, in a dark corner, just staring at the wall. He was trying to fathom what Adam had said to him, but nothing was making sense. He didn't want to believe that he could have changed THAT much, THAT quick. It was overnight, literally. He wanted to talk to someone, but Adam was making it very hard for him to comprehend.  


Then again, at that moment, Randy didn't want to comprehend ANYTHING.  


He just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to try and understand this whole ordeal on his own. Would he be able to? He wasn't exactly the type of man to believe he was what nightmares were made of. He didn't want to believe he was what authors wrote about to scare their fans… to remind their fans what fear tasted like…  


This was the end of the road for him.  
If he couldn't live right, he didn't want to live at all.

It was the first time in his life that Randy ever thought so drastically to his own personal well-being. Randy was ready to give up everything, just because of this ordeal. He didn't want to be a vampire, a blood sucker, someone who had to kill other people to make a living himself. That was NOT his dealing! It was a McMahon's dealing, It was NOT an Orton one.

If only he knew his precious 'baby sister' was one of them. He **still **didn't know. It would kill him to find out that Trista was keeping that from him after all of this time. She really had no choice, after all, her loyalty now was to the McMahon's, as much as her family meant to her. More specifically, her loyalty was to Shane Brandon McMahon.  
  
As it was, Trista and Shane returned to the United States later that week, and immediately had a message from Anastasia Copeland. In short? "Randy's in trouble…" That caught Trista's attention instantly. She loved her brother so much, and to know that he was in trouble? That scared her. When they arrived in St. Louis, where Randy was on 'sick leave' from the company until he adjusted to this massive 'change'; and also where Randy was all set to die and be forgotten. He hadn't eaten in days, he hadn't climbed out of bed in days, he looked like a living corpse.  


He was pale, he looked sickly, it was horrible. Adam had left for a day to clear his head, but when he came back, the sight he saw was enough to scare any friend. Adam had even called in reinforcement from Randy's best friend in the company, John Cena. You see, even John Cena wasn't the most normal of cats in the company. While nobody would have suspected the handsome young man from West Newbury, Massachusetts of ANYTHING other than being 'drop dead gorgeous'… he was in fact, a vampire, as well. He was changed by Shane himself, as a way to branch out to 'the future of the industry'. According to McMahon, they needed someone like John in 'the family'… and to many's surprise _within_ the family? Cena accepted unhesitatingly. He was more than willing to take on the task at hand.  


Cena tried talking to Randy, to convince him things weren't so bad, but did Randy want to listen? Of course not. Randy was stubborn, after all. Perhaps the most stubborn of all of the Orton family. But Cena, was persistent. And he wasn't the kind of guy to give up on any task so easily. Randy was just another task to John, and if he couldn't make him listen, he'd crack him upside the head. That would smarten him up.  


Or make him even more stupid…

One of the two, but either way -- a point **would** be made!

John had a long talk with Shane that night, having called Shane's private cell phone number that was given to specific members of 'the family'. John was one of the lucky ones to have it. Only he, Chris Irvine (Jericho, vampire), Adam, and his one female member of his 'entourage', Trish Stratigias, had the number. It was very personal, aside from his personal entourage, only his immediately family and wife had the number.

"John, I understand your concern. But everything is going to be all right, man. I never let anything happen to my family." Shane said, but John shook his head to himself. He didn't share Shane's optimism.

"No, Shane, I don't think you get it. He's dying. Literally, dying. He's not eating, he's stopped TRYING."

"Has it gotten that bad?"

"Yes, Shane. I wouldn't call you and tell you I need your help if he was just in denial. It's past denial. It's life and death here…"  


"I'll be there tonight, John. Stay with him, and see if you can find a way to make him eat. Something…"  


"I'll try it, but he ain't listenin' to anyone, boss man."  


"He'll listen to me or I'll kill him myself…" Shane's tone was deadly serious, which had John cringing slightly.  


"I know… but, just be easy. We need him alive and well, boss man."

"Don't need the people getting confused, right?" Shane let out a wholesome laugh. "It's my attempt at a joke, Cena. Loosen up, everything will be working out, I assure it."  


"I trust you, Shane. You know that."  


"Not to sound like a prick, Cena…but you'd better…"

Shane wasn't one to be left in question. He told Trista he'd be back later that night, and from there out -- Shane was on his way to either snap Orton back to reality, or there would be one less RAW superstar and one extra dedication show to the youngest WWE superstar to die of a freak accident…  


Shane wasn't going to risk **anything**, not when he came this far - as selfish as that seemed to any onlooker outside of the family…  


He was doing it **for** the family. His family.


	4. Chapter Three: Wake Me Up

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Chapter Three: Wake Me Up**

John paced back and forth in the foyer of Randy's apartment, awaiting McMahon's arrival. John was hardly the impatient type but this wasn't ordinary circumstance. This was his best friend's life they were playing human chess with. If John proved in the slightest that he wasn't completely loyal to Shane, there was no doubt Shane was going to have a proverbial aneurysm… but John was the kind of man who valued his friends… after all, Randy was more like a brother to him than anything… 'best friend' just didn't even cover it…

The door opened. Shane didn't bother knocking, he didn't bother making his presence known, until he was right inside of the apartment with John. Adam was in Randy's bedroom with Randy, trying to keep him conscious, trying to keep him just awake. As John and Shane looked at each other, there was a moment of silence, before Shane finally seemed serious. Extremely serious.

"Where is he?"

"His bedroom, he's been in bed…"

"Show me."

Well, John did as he was told. Then again, when it came to Shane, most people JUMPED when he spoke. Getting on his bad side wasn't exactly the smartest thing they could do. It would have been devastating to their health, you see. John lead Shane right into Randy's room, where, as usual -- Randy was in bed, covered to the ears, and still as could be. It was like death came and made Randy its bitch. He had given up completely. Shane sat down on the edge of the bed, and Randy's eyes slowly turned, peering at McMahon with a weak, yet skeptical look.

"Wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" Shane asked, and Randy just blinked his eyes back for response. "I bet you are. Wondering why I'd even bother with you, right?" Once again, Randy just blinked for response. "You're going to have to open your fucking mouth once tonight, or you're going to be in a world of hurt, Orton."

"Fuck… you…" Was Randy's comeback.

At that moment, Shane laughed. He laughed! …John and Adam both suspected something wasn't right at that moment in time, and as Shane stood up slowly, he grabbed the blankets that covered Randy, and ripped them off him. Randy was in just his boxer briefs, which had Orton seeming a little shocked by Shane's actions. Shane grabbed Randy's arm, and gave a forceful tug, dragging Randy out of his bed! Randy hit the floor with a sick thud, and Shane just looked at Randy. Orton's body began to rise, as if he was standing, but he wasn't -- Shane was using his mind to play human bowling with Randy.  
  
"You're going to start talking, or you're going to find out exactly what I'm made of, Randy." Shane said tersely, "I'm not a very patient man, and if you don't believe that, ask Chris, or even Adam here. They've both seen my bad side…"

"It's not hot, Chief." Adam said quietly.

"I knew you were a freak…" Randy whispered, as all of a sudden, SMACK! His body slammed viciously against the wall. John **SWORE** he heard bones cracking, as Randy yelled out in pain. Shane just sneered at him.

"You have NO IDEA!" Shane yelled at Randy, "But you're going to have an idea if you don't wake the FUCK UP and PAY ATTENTION!" Once again, Randy's body slammed against the wall, and Shane was right up in Randy's face -- his own face just merely millimeters from Randy's. "If you thought I had an attitude before, Randy Keith Orton, you've seen NOTHING YET…" Shane's tone got quiet, as his eyes flickered black. Adam stepped back, as John just watched in silence. "I'm not going to put up with you being an asshole in my circle, Randy… neither is anyone else within it… just nod your head yes or no if you understand what I'm saying to you…"

Randy shook his head, but Shane didn't punish him for it. Maybe he didn't understand the extent of what was going on. In fact, he didn't, and now that Randy knew Shane was for real -- Randy wasn't going to risk another broken rib over being stupid…

"Now let me explain…" Shane let Randy down, and held him up against the wall. Randy was still weak. "Follow me." He walked Randy over to the bed, and sat down with him on the edge… Shane's demeanor had overall decreased in hostility. "Randy, you know what you are, you're just in denial. It's natural, you didn't come into this willingly… and I get that…"

"But why didn't you just let me die?" Randy asked softly, as Shane shook his head.

"I couldn't. While I haven't always been sweet on you, Orton, my wife is. She loves you more than life itself. While I had my own reasons, I saw potential in you -- I couldn't let you die because that would have destroyed Trista Lynn…"

"She hates being called that…" Randy said quietly, as Shane smiled a little.

"I know…" the mood had changed dramatically since Shane's 'big entrance', "but listen, Randy… I want to explain everything to you… I want you to embrace what you've become. Be a part of my family…"

"I don't know if I can, Shane…" Randy seemed regretful now, "I don't feel alive anymore, I don't feel like I can do this…"

"You can, and I can help you…" Shane said, as he put his arm around Randy's shoulders, comforting him. What was going on here? "You're my brother, Randy… through more than marriage, but through blood - through life…"

"I can't do this, though… I can't do it on my own…"

"You'll never be alone again, I promise." Shane said, "You're my family, and I always stick by my family. When you feel at your lowest, just turn to me, I swear - I'll never turn you out…"

The temperament of the room had definitely changed. Randy was holding onto Shane, just -- clinging to him like a child would their parent. Shane wasn't going to turn Randy out, no matter what he said. Deep down, Shane loved Randy… and he knew that there was so much potential for another member of his circle of supremacy within the family. John wasn't a member of it yet, he wasn't able to… he actually didn't want to be involved th at far -- and Shane would have to decide if Randy was good enough after a little, test if you will.

That's after all, how Trish, Adam, and Chris got into Shane's circle…

Randy would realize that he had no choice in the matter after about a week of Shane's advisement. He finally ate, he was out of his bed, and Shane decided he would take Randy on a little vacation, personally, so he could see all of the perks of being within the family. Believe it or not, there was a LONG LIST of perks.

The vacation that Shane arranged for Randy, was a weekend in Las Vegas, Nevada. A weekend was literally a tease -- a mere _taste_ of what there was to come. A taste of what he could offer Randy in the long run. Shane was extremely familiar with the city of Las Vegas -- of Sin City. He knew an array of people from there, as he spent a lot of time in 'the city that never sleeps' with his personnel and private party. He was going to eventually teach Randy **everything** there was to know in how to survive in this world. In his world. Permitting that Orton listened and didn't let his ego get the best of him. Randy - after all - had **quite** the ego for his age…

Las Vegas with Shane was an experience that Randy would NOT be forgetting any time soon. After the first night out, that first meal, a feeling Randy thought was gone had returned. He felt… alive. He thought Shane was joking when he said that Randy would feel different -- but evidently the McMahon prince was as serious as cardiac arrest. Randy's menu for that evening was a brunette with green eyes. Randy didn't want to know her name, as he figured that would make the entire process of killing her for food more difficult. It probably would have, what would Randy know? That was Randy's cardinal rule there after, though. They were all Jane Doe to him. Nothing more -- but a whole lot less.

That weekend in Vegas, Randy discovered he could have anything he wanted. From money, to clothing, to accessories, to cars, to women… the women though, were far more than just for sex. But the sex was definitely a benefit. It helped Randy work up that appetite. By the end of the weekend, Randy was a completely different man. Completely different creation. He was a creation specifically of Shane Brandon McMahon. He had his share of women that weekend, that he either used for sex or breakfast -- whichever the mood called for, and he had a complete wardrobe custom designed for him. Most of it, was black, as cliché as that was. He looked good in black, and he knew it.

From black silk shirts, black suit pants, and black pinstriped jackets - his style was impeccable. It was a little bit of everything, really, and a slight addition of color with a red dress shirt or a midnight blue jacket. And the 'perk', if you will? It was all purchased via Shane. Shane even set up a private banking account for Randy, with a 'start up'… an advance, if you will, of a cool $25 million dollars. And that was just a start up! But why would Shane spend so much money, give Randy so much money, just for coming around? It wasn't only for that. Over that weekend, was when Randy pledged himself to Shane's circle of supremacy. Trish backed out, and it was a foursome of Adam Copeland, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton and Shane McMahon - making up the four corners of excellence within the McMahon Empire. The pillars in which held the McMahon Empire not only together, but held it on that pedestal it was known for.

When he returned from Vegas, Randy was completely engrossed into the lifestyle. It was obvious to Adam, obvious to John, and there out obvious to Trista. She loved that Randy was going to be okay, and was extremely proud to see that Shane and Randy were on the terms they were on. She always expected great things out of Randy… and seeing them like that? And hearing that Randy had been accepted into the circle? It was honestly beautiful to her…

Randy went to Greenwich to see Trista, as she lived in the McMahon Estate with Shane, Linda, and Vince McMahon. There were two mammoth manors on the land, which, was gigantic in it's own right -- secluded from their town and the people around them. They had no reason to associate with the outsiders anymore. They had nothing to hide, right? …Right…

He decided to spend a couple days with Trista, just to catch up on this kind of note. The kind of note where neither of them were exactly the most normal of the bunch. Their family had no idea about anything. They only knew Trista was happily married to Shane McMahon, and that Randy was out of wrestling because of an injury he didn't want to talk about… injury, yeah…

"So…everything isn't so bad, is it?" Trista asked as they sat on the veranda that night, and Randy shook his head.

"No. I admit, I over reacted to the entire situation…" he said quietly, "but for real, don't tell Shane I've completely come around… I want to know what he's got up his sleeve yet."

"Believe me, there's a lot. He's taught everyone -- well, all of the vital members of the family, everything they know. Not everything he knows. Maybe you can be his ultimate protégé…"

"Maybe." Randy said, "I mean - while that would be flattering, I don't know if I could do that. I need to learn some things on my own you know."

"I know." Trista smiled, "I'm just happy to know you're okay…"

"Of course I am, darlin'. You can't expect me to stay down…"

"When do you go back to the ring?"

"Soon. This 'shoulder thing' has been crazy. Injury…? Me? Yeah right. I'm getting bored, to be honest…" He slowly smirked, though. "Not to mention, I want a little variety to my diet, if you get what I'm saying…"

"Traveling and taste testing…" Trista giggled quietly, "I get that. Wait until you go to Europe… delicious…"

"I'm anticipating a little Japanese delight. I hope we go to Tokyo soon." There was that thousand watt smirk again. He was honestly devious!

"You've changed, Randy Keith Orton…" Trista laughed softly, "But I don't object. You're so cute when you're plotting!"

"I'm not plotting, I'm just hungry." He paused, laughing to himself. "**And** horny. You can never forget that."

"That was an over share, RKO. An absolute over share." Trista wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"What can I say, my daddy taught me how to share…" Randy smirked to himself, as Trista couldn't help but laugh.

Talk about a 180 change… Randy had done it literally, over a weekend. Was it entirely possible? Sure, anything was possible, but it would take Randy a lot longer than one visit with Trista, and a couple weeks removed from the vacation to prove it ultimately. Especially to the elders. Randy didn't realize it, but he'd be walking on thin ice for a while when it came to those who had been down the road longer than he had been… just to see if everything with him was completely legit.

That he wasn't just putting on a show.

In this world -- you couldn't just trust ANYONE. Especially _new blood_…


	5. Chapter Four: Return To Rank

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Chapter Four: Return To Rank**

He was getting ready for his big return. Randy was no longer focused souly on his placement in the McMahon Empire -- but he was anxious for his return to the ring. Randy hadn't had the need to train, after all, he was in amazing shape. No matter how much he'd talk about training, and spending tireless hours in the gym, the only exercise Randy was getting as of late was in bed, and by raising his glass of nightly chosen liquor during after hours parties and meetings that the Circle of Supremacy attended. After every show, the men would meet at a local high maintenance nightclub, and spend their time in the VIP with gorgeous women on their arms and in their laps.

Randy had adapted incredibly to the lifestyle once he finally listened to what someone had to say. More specifically what Shane had to say. It may have had to do with the impending bodily harm McMahon was about to dish out, but it woke Randy up. Like that old saying went, desperate times call for desperate measures. And for Shane, the ordeal with Randy was a highly desperate time.

It was one week until Randy would be re-debuting on RAW, and he was more than ready. He was shooting into the World Title hunt. Beautiful, right? He figured now that he was out of Evolution, and that whole fiasco was finished, he'd be able to focus on his career, and make a new name for himself. Away from that whole, 'Evolution' undertaking. But see, Randy's new 'gimmick' was going to be something special. More than just a legend killer, but a lady killer.

True to life?

He had the perfect look for it, in all honesty. People would just imagine that it was based directly on Orton's striking looks. In fact, that's how it was SUPPOSED to be perceived. He was gorgeous! Anyone with two eyes and common sense could tell that Randy Orton was truly God's gift to women. But now, he was Lucifer's touch -- so charming, yet so deadly…so dangerous, that you would never know to look at him.  
Kind of like, a black widow -- you see…

Nobody but those chosen few knew that Randy had changed. Most just suspected that in fact, Randy had been out with his shoulder injury. But guess what? … Not the case, kids. The only injury Orton would sustain was a broken rib that healed almost as quickly as it was broken. That was via Shane, though -- with good purpose!

Randy's return to the ring came swiftly, and just like that he was back into the swing of things. Amazingly enough, the fans were more receptive to THIS side of Randy, as he took the time to 'meet and greet' a female fan of his choice in the front row - of every event - and with a modified 'Val Venus' approach, woo them. This went on for quite a while, too. However, those girls he picked from the audience, normally ended up Randy's after hours party favors… he was **rarely** disappointed…

He was also getting the opportunity to spend more time with John on the road. John went to RAW events with Randy, and Randy went to Smackdown! events with John. They didn't need to take multiple days off just to replenish their energy for the next show. NO SIR. They were always rearing to go! Besides, Randy had to be at the meetings that Shane issued, no matter where. He had Smackdown! stars that had to attend some as well, as they were part of the family. Mark "The Undertaker" Calloway as a PRIMARY example. While he wasn't a vampire, but _a demon_, he was still very important to the McMahon Empire as a sort of - elder - amongst them. Mark was more than four thousand years old, but only looked about forty-five at most. It was good for business to have someone like that around…

Weeks past. Literally, about three months time from the moment he was changed, and Randy was still going strong. While, with his schedule, most men would have burnt out and possibly pulled a "Jeff Hardy" and left it behind, not Randy Keith Orton. He was enjoying his new life, and everything that came along with it. From the expensive fashion, to his new home in St. Louis, his fast cars, his faster women… he was in what some would classify as heaven. Living it up, and never looking back.

He was told that his new angle was bringing in extra ratings for RAW, and they wanted to up the stakes a little bit. Make it more interesting. They were pushing Randy's title shot up a few weeks, and it was going to be at the next pay-per-view. They had a month to get things ready, a feud, someone that was frankly ticked about Randy's up-and-coming status. Who better than Triple H? In all actuality, Paul Levesque was pissed about Randy's becoming in the McMahon Empire. He felt that one Orton in the mix was enough, but now -- his shot at being in Shane's Circle of Supremacy was over. He was harboring hatred for the young man who had not only won Shane over, but took his place away. Right out from under him!

Did Randy care? There was no way. When Shane approached Randy about the title shot, Randy just smiled. That's what he liked to hear. That the business was more than just about women, more than just about money, but a little gold? That never hurt anybody.

"So the way I'm thinking, Randy, is that we push your shot up until next month. Your angle is hot, and you know that old saying…"

"Strike while the iron's hot, baby."

"You got it." Shane smiled a little, "Although, Paul is legitimately pissed off… I can't be bothered to care. He's been champion more times than I've fucked your sister…"

"…Shane…"

"Sorry, RKO. I couldn't resist." He chuckled, as Randy smiled a little. He could tell when Shane was kidding now. "It was an analogy. Believe me, he hasn't been champion THAT MUCH!"

"Shane-O…"

"All right, all right, more times than Stephanie's had plastic surgery."

"Hah, now THAT one I like!" 

"But okay, the shows before that are Montreal, Toronto, Minneapolis, and Los Angeles. Can you handle all of that, champ?"

"Shane…" Randy looked at Shane like he was crazy. "I can handle that and more. I'm hitting Montreal, Quebec City, Toronto, Winnipeg, Minneapolis, Mankato, Los Angeles, AND Berkeley… Smackdown! events too, you see."

"Look at you, mister punctuality." Shane smiled, "I trust in what you can handle, Randy. But if you ever want a break, let me know."

"Don't worry, Shane, I will. But I don't. I've been on the sideline long enough. This is MY time to shine."

"Great attitude."

"I learned from the best, wouldn't you agree?"

"You've been talking to Chris, haven't you?" Shane laughed a little, "Teaching you to suck up to me is he?"

"Nope, I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Shane-O." Randy smirked a little, "I'll see you in Montreal, brother."

However, the trip to Montreal, Quebec, Canada -- would change not only Randy's aspect, but his life. It would change his best friend John Cena, too. Who knew one night could be so drastic? They didn't, that was for sure…


	6. Chapter Five: The Meeting of the Minds

****

TITLE: Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

****

STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY: Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.  


He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

****

Chapter Five: The Meeting of the Minds

Montreal was a city that Randy had grown to like. It wasn't like home, but it had a certain elegance that Randy found appealing. For this trip, Cena was traveling with Randy to the RAW event, and Randy was traveling with John to the Smackdown! event just a short ways away in Quebec City. The evening before, Sunday, Randy and John went out on the town of Montreal, meeting beautiful women in abundance, and sharing the evening with a handful of them. 

Why not, after all? John and Randy were two of the best looking superstars on either roster. They had it all, quite frankly. Randy, though, had bills and bills on hand. Money, that is. He was all but rolling in Benjamins, and while that effected his mindset and his ego _slightly_, he was still the charming, classy, yet malevolent man he always had been before the changes. They went to a place called "Bar Dianne" that evening, a gentleman's club, that Randy particularly enjoyed. Between the women, and the drinks, Randy couldn't decide what he liked the most.

"This place is tight," John said as they sat in the VIP section of the club. John had a red-head on his lap and a blonde beside him, while Randy had two brunettes. His ideal choice of lady.

"You have no idea. The arrangement is tight, but the hostesses _are not_…" He chuckled in spite of himself, "If you know what I'm saying."

"All too well." John laughed a little, "Man, I can't get over how well you adapted to all of this…"

"Like Shane says, John -- just go with it, and the bonuses will flow as quickly as the dough. It's all about the money."

"You're turning _into _Shane, Randy!" John smirked, "That's never a good thing. One brat prince is enough."

"Be careful," Randy waggled his finger at John in mocking fashion, "Wouldn't want that brat prince to hear you now, would you?"

"Shit no," John said with a hearty laugh. "I mean come on, bro - I love the life I'm livin'. I kinda wanna keep livin' it."

"Good choice. So why don't we just enjoy these beautiful creatures in front of us and enjoy the night?"

"Right on, I'm for it."

Well, the next night was Monday. And with Monday, came RAW. Randy was excited for it, and being in Montreal, they always drew in an electric crowd. Randy knew one more thing they drew in, and that was beautiful girls. He adored Montreal, didn't you know that? Some of the most beautiful people in North America in Randy's opinion. Especially the brunettes… he had a MAJOR thing for brunettes…

The show went off without a hitch, and Randy's World Title declaration was laid out. Triple H, was naturally irate, especially when it was said that Randy had an outside assistance, and someone to support the "Orton For Champion" campaign. The person's name wouldn't be announced, but the man behind Triple H knew damned well who it was. It was Shane McMahon supporting Randy for the Gold, and that naturally ruffled a few feathers. Namely, it ruffled Paul Levesque's feathers… Shane's brother in law…

After the show, Randy and John were heading out to the parking lot. They were going to go out and have at it one more night before they shipped to Quebec City the next afternoon. The first thing they heard as voices as they walked out into the dark parking lot, and Randy glanced at John with a chuckle. It was female voices. As they approached, one was a blonde -- a gorgeous, curvaceous blonde, and the other was a brunette who too had curves, and had a bit of a Latin look to her. Randy grinned to himself, as if he could help it. They were standing by a car, and the brunette was on her cell phone, but both girls were talking.

"We get it, Candace!" the blonde said with a laugh, as the person on the phone, speakerphone, made a comment.

"Well start acting like you know what I'm talking about, Marlena! I'm not trying to be your mother but you need someone to do that, young lady. You're making a big mistake!"

"ALL RIGHT, mommy!" the blonde said as the brunette was trying not to laugh.

"She's right, Mar… you're too risqué for your own good sometimes."

"That's my best feature, Angel baby." Marlena said with a smile, as she slipped into the car, going to start it. "Come on, we're going to be late for the party."

"Don't drink if you're driving." Candace said, "And don't get so crazy you don't know where you are!"

"Where are we again?" Marlena asked with a laugh, as she shook her head. "Don't worry, Candy, I'll call you in the morning. I SHOULD be in Baltimore…"

"SHOULD!"

"Sorry, sorry… I will be, promise!"

Randy and John couldn't help but walk over. Maybe the girls needed directions? If they were at an event, they had to be wrestling fans, so introductions wouldn't be needed. But Randy's cardinal rule was already broken, he knew the brunette's name. Or he assumed it was Angel by the way the blonde said what she said. He sighed, pushing it out of his head. He didn't need to think about that right now…

The brunette hung up the phone after a quick good-bye, and then got into the car. But the blonde, looked confused. She was trying to start it, but it wouldn't turn over. There was a clicking… dead battery, maybe. Talk, about, your coincidences. She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel, and got out of the car, looking legitimately pissed off.

"What the fuck! This god damned piece of junk!" She kicked the driver's side door, as the brunette got out of the passenger's side.

"Call your cousin?" the brunette offered, as the blonde shook her head.

"That ass inspector is probably in bed already, and we're an hour away from my upstate house… why would Keith come up here anyway? His car sucks worse than mine…"

"What about Alex?"

"I've thought of Alex already, AND Derek, AND Jason…AND Gary" she sighed, "They're in Baltimore already…"

"Excuse me, ladies?"

Randy's voice broke up the fury fest of the blonde, and caused the brunette to take a breath in. She literally gasped hearing Randy's voice, and a smile broke onto her face as she saw Randy walk up, with John Cena. The blonde didn't seem like she cared at that moment, she was absolutely livid about her car, after all.

"Can I -- _um _-- **we** help you ladies out?" John asked, as he extended his hand to the blonde. She didn't seem to receptive at first, until the brunette nudged her. The blonde shook John's hand. "I'm John."

"Marlena." The blonde replied absently.

"I'm Angel," The brunette started, as she smiled at Randy, holding out her hand. Randy took her hand but instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you."

While the conversation was semi-long, and John took the time to look under the hood of Marlena's car, he verified that her car battery was dead. No big deal. Considering the time though, there was no place they could get a battery, and she leaned against her car, sighing heavily.

"I need to be in Baltimore tomorrow night, and I'm pretty much fucked…"

"Call Alex, let him know what happened…" Angel said, as Marlena nodded a little, "see? I know what I'm talking about…"

"Would you ladies mind terribly to go out for drinks, or something?" Randy asked, "I mean, while it is terribly late already, what would it be like to not invited two beautiful women out when you have the opportunity?"

"How sweet is that?" Angel asked, as Marlena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"_Real _sweet."

"Do you want to ride with me or do you want to take your car on your own, RKO?" John asked, as Randy gave a shrug.

"My car is the red Corvette, so could you take Miss…"

"Storm, Marlena Storm…" the blonde said coolly.

"Miss Storm, and I could take Miss Angel to the destination of choice -- that is, if they want to go."

"Whatever works, nephew." Marlena said, "It's not my first time to dance."

"I like this girl's attitude," John said with a smirk, as they headed toward John's black Jaguar.

Randy lead Angel to his Corvette that he had rented when he arrived in Montreal, and he opened her door for her, helped her in, and even shut her door for her. In Randy's opinion, she was _hot_. DEFINITION hot! He had rarely seen a woman of this caliber on the beauty-meter in his entire life. And even though the arrangement of luscious ladies was ever-bounding in his new life, this was like the fountain of youth for him.

"So where are you from? You from around here?"

"Me? No…" Angel laughed a little, "My family is from Panama - but I was brought up in New Mexico. I was just up here with Mar, you know, the blonde girl? She's one of my best friends, and she dated my step-brother a couple years ago. We're inseparable quite frankly."

"How cool is that." Randy smiled, "New Mexico though, hmm? Beautiful scenery, **_almost_** as beautiful as the person I'm looking at from that scenery…"

"Oh stop," Angel said with a bashful smile. "Don't start that…" It was one of those moments that Randy couldn't help but feel a little cocky. He wasn't even trying and managed to make the girl shy. Strike one up for RKO, you see…

"Can't a man speak the truth?" Randy asked with a smile, "I mean, I'm sure John is speaking truths to your girl. She's quite pretty too, she from New Mexico?"

"No, she's from New York. I came up to visit her and she told me she had a surprise. She was supposed to be in Baltimore, but she talked to her boss and got off for tonight… lucky, too."

"Indeed." Randy smiled, "What do you do?"

"I'm a college student." Angel said, "I go to NMSU in New Mexico. I live in Albuquerque, though."

"Very nice… I like Albuquerque."

Angel was receptive to Randy, and he knew it. It did in fact affect his ego as they drove to the nightclub of choice. It was a nightclub just outside of Montreal called "The Rocket : Superclub", a place Marlena was most familiar with. The others seemed kind of sketchy about everything but as soon as Marlena flashed her ID, the bouncer ushered her and her party into the club. Randy leaned over to the blonde who had a smirk on her face.

"You come here often?"

"When I'm around, but it's hard to forget a bitch like me." Marlena said with a chuckle, as she flashed a smile. "You get that."

"I wouldn't forget you." John smirked to himself as he put his arm around her neck. She just rolled her eyes with a smile. "You want a drink?"

"She can't drink, she's underage." Angel said as Marlena raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Angel? Honey? The drinking age up here is 18... I am most certainly over the age of 18..."

"Just barely!"

"Whether you're just barely or not, over the age of 18 makes you… oh, what's that term?" John mocked a thought as he grinned, "OH YEAH! **Legal**!"

"I'm legal as **fuck **knows, let's party."

While John and Marlena seemed to have an instant click, Randy was leery about what was going on with Angel. He couldn't be expected to kill someone who looked and acted like this, right? He wasn't even that hungry at the moment… why do it? He enjoyed the company, but he had to remember…  
What was best for the family.

Especially when he was so active in it. He was part of Shane's Circle of Supremacy… he was also in Shane's circle of trust immediately. He couldn't break that for a woman. Right? He wasn't even thinking that he hadn't even created his one, like Shane - Adam - all of his confidants had. He had no desire to be tied to a person like that. That was the equivalent of marriage, only this was more permanent. There was no divorce…  
It was something Randy was going to think long and hard about…


	7. Chapter Six: Emotional Complications

**Chapter Six: Emotional Complications**

As the night with Angel and Marlena came to a close, John and Randy knew they had to get back to the hotel. They were leaving in the early morning to get to John's Quebec City where Smackdown! was emanating from that week. Unfortunately for Randy, his mind wasn't on supporting his best friend while he did his job, his mind was on that Latina Heartthrob named Angel. He had her phone number and her address for if he was in Albuquerque and wanted to hang out.  
John was lucky enough to score himself the same kind of treatment from that Princess known as Marlena Storm.

On the way to Quebec City, John was focused more on Randy's infatuation with his wallet. He was paying more attention to the McMahon crest than he ever did. Before now, John never noticed Randy even look at it, unless he was pulling a Benjamin from the leather confines. To say that John found Randy's actions suspicious was an understatement. He didn't want to pry but Randy, feeling eyes upon him, glanced over at John.

"What?"

"Nothing, you aight, brother?"

"Why?"

Short responses from Randy usually guaranteed that something was on the Orton Prince's mind. John just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he continued driving. John kept thinking to himself how he suspected something was wrong with Randy, but he was startled from his thoughts when he heard Randy's voice in his head.

_Nothing's wrong, John._

"What?" His attention shifted toward Randy, who just proceeded to smirk. "What did you say?"

"Me? Nothing… why do you ask?"

"…Never mind…"

Once again there was an uneasy silence. More eerie than before, in fact. John was SURE he heard Randy's voice. Just, dead sure he heard it… but Randy hadn't said a word? Maybe John was losing his marbles, going mental, had a few stray bats in the belfry… but he heard the voice again.

_What's wrong, John? Hearing things again?  
_  
"Dude, stop that shit!" John said, as he slowed to stop at a red light. Randy just smiled, as if he had no idea what John was talking about. "Don't give me that smile, Randy. I know you're fucking with my head right here…"

"Me? Never…"

"Oh get off it…"

"Fine. Because I'm Shane's…"

"Boy?"

"…Confidant, I prefer…" he corrected John with dignity. "I have the ability to tap into certain, resources….we'll call it."

"Mindfuck 101 involved?"

"Sure." Randy said with a smile. "That's just one of the perks, being able to read members of the family's mind. Now with you, I don't waste my time. Sports, girls and cars just isn't my thing right now."

"Then you ain't much of a man, brah." John smirked, "I mean, that's what there is in life."

"Not anymore…" He said, "And also, I don't like knowing things about that Marlena Storm, girl. She seems to be all you've been thinking about."

"Dude, she was smokin'…IS SMOKIN'! Don't get me wrong."

"You don't see me thinking about that other girl with her…" _Angel Fury…liar…_ Randy thought to himself as John picked up speed again, leaving the stop light.

"You're so unbelievably full of shit, dude. That's what's eating you isn't it? That you didn't eat her?"

"Excuse **_me_**?"

"Sorry, Captain Dignified. I'll rephrase. The fact you didn't kill her is fuckin' with your mind, isn't it? Making you feel like you're coming up short, RKO?"

"Not, even, close."

"Didn't you score with her though?"

"…She's a lady, not a whore." Randy said with a minor scowl. "You didn't 'score', as you called it, with Marlena Storm either. Is it because she has a boyfriend? More or less, I mean, you always seem to fall for the married ones…"

"That's not my fault all the good ones are gone. What I want, I grab. I take what I desire, and just because you hold back and brood, Nancy boy, doesn't mean I'm going to." 

Randy slowly smiled. John was actually stepping up to him? That was nice. No more did John speak his mind around Randy because of his changes, and this made Randy realize something. John may have a point. They were due in Albuquerque in a few weeks, he'd have to make a visit to a certain girl with the heavenly name.  
He'd make sure she wasn't an angel by the end of the night…

Funny how someone like John could make a guy like Randy see things more clearly. Maybe it wasn't even clear, maybe it was **crazy** -- but either way? It wasn't affecting Randy one bit at that moment. His brooding ended, fast.

Quebec City came and past, then it was on to Toronto for RAW. Randy caught John on the phone with someone, who at the time was unnamed. He decided to play a little game with Cena, seeing as how he knew just how to legitimately freak him out. _Who's on the phone, cowboy?_ John jolted, but pushed Randy's voice out of his head long enough to finish his conversation.

"You're in Toronto? No way… oh… don't preach that Yankee crap to me…" he laughed a bit, "Boston baby, Boston. Meet me at the Ramada… that's where I'm stayin'. I'll holla atcha later."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Randy drawled lazily, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, as he was dressed in his black pinstriped suit and sunglasses over his eyes. He had an almost knowing grin on his face.

"Me? Bad time? Not a chance, player. What's up?"

"Oh… nothing… just another one of your bitches you're calling up for a booty call?"

"It ain't like that, RKO. I don't do that booty call thing, besides, _she_ called me…"

"Don't lie to me, John. I know when you're lying to me, man…"

"ALRIGHT, I called her, and it was Miss Storm - if you MUST kn-"

"MISS Storm?" Randy laughed a little, as he took off his glasses, folded them, and let them rest in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "Now now, Cena, come with the formality. You want to get laid, don't you?" 

"Shit yeah, man. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're sometimes too pathetic for your own good, John." Randy smirked, "I prefer the find 'em, fuck 'em, forget 'em, method. It's less attaching…"

"You're a dickhead, Randy." John tried to look serious, but he just started laughing as he shook his head. "You're honestly turning into a McMahon."

"Sayin' they're all bad?"

"NO, I am not…" John said in his own defense, "I can't do that. They're like, my bosses and shit…"

"Good save, little man…" Randy said with a chuckle.

After another week of "Orton for Champion", RAW wrapped up as it always did at 11:07 Eastern Standard Time. John was waiting for Randy backstage, but he kept looking at his watch. Apparently he had a specific time to be somewhere? Randy had changed into a pair of black dress pants and a silk black button up shirt, with his black glasses over his eyes as he was ready for a night out. He had to be. Shane was having one of his 'special meetings' at the Ritz in Toronto. Basically, it was a meeting of the minds of Shane's organization… and if you weren't there? It was your ass.

"What's with the watch inspection, champ?" Randy asked with a smirk, as John's attention shot up.

"Nothin'…"

"Meeting your girlfriend?" He questioned, as John rolled his eyes. Did he really want to touch that? "I'll take that as a 'no, she won't touch you with a ten foot pole', kiddo." Randy chuckled to himself, "Sorry."

"He's right down here." A female voice said, causing both John and Randy to look up.

Trish Stratus walked down the hallway with a brunette walking with her, a now familiar brunette, who seemed to always have a glowing smile on her face. That brunette, was Angel Fury. What was she doing there! 

"Hey, Randy! You have a visitor!" Trish called out, as Randy tried to act as if it was nothing big. For some reason, Randy's stomach was flipping… why should this matter? It was just a girl. Big deal, right?

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time…" Her voice was as sweet as he remembered, and he just smiled, shaking his head.

"Think nothing of it, it's not a bad time." Randy said coolly, "Why would you think something like that? You're just fine."

Behind Randy, John was snickering to himself. Oh, Randy was swift all right. He wasn't thinking about that girl, all right. To John, it was funny how quickly the tide turned. All she had to do was saunter over with her Latin good-looks and her sweet, silky voice, and Randy was all but smitten. Talk about peculiar… Mister Brooding was feeling something for a girl… awww…  
_Shut up, fucker…_  
Randy spoke to John in secreted fashion, and John just grinned. How could he not? John knew Randy could read his mind… so what he was thinking he KNEW Randy would hear. Or read. However he did that, thing…_**  
What's the matter, Randy boy? Too bad you couldn't just bend her over right here, huh? Can't do it when people are watchin'? Shame…**  
Don't you have some BITCH to meet up with !  
**After this, it's entertaining…thankfully she's the understanding type.**_  
They went back and forth for a minute, causing Trish to just giggle a bit. She knew what they were doing, but she didn't say anything. Randy and John just looked like they were staring at each other for no reason… Angel smirked a little as she glanced toward Trish.

"Tension always this high?"

"Nope, just Randy and John being, _well… _Randy and John. They're special…"

SPECIAL, all right. If only the context was a little more clear in this situation. Hah. The girls talking seemed to snap John and Randy out of whatever 'trance' they were in, and Randy held out his arm to Angel.

"You want to go somewhere? Get out of here, I should say."

"Sure… where do you have in mind?"

"The Ritz."

Randy answered shortly, as he turned a glance toward John. John, looked legitimately stunned. He was taking _her_ to The Ritz? That's where Shane was having his big meeting after the show? After the guys got it together!  
That could only end disastrous…

Thankfully, Randy had an idea. An idea of how to keep her occupied long enough for him to tend to his meeting with Shane. He was going to have Trish take Angel to the restroom for a 'freshen up' moment. Give them a chance to talk, like women did when they were on dates. It worked… and it would give Randy just enough time to talk to Shane. It would also give him time to tell Trish to bring Angel to the VIP room after the meeting. So he could show off the dividends. Prove what kind of a man he was.   
The old Randy was so proud of what Mister Moneybags had turned into.

Getting to the Ritz in the limo designated for Randy, little did they know it was him and a guest. A guest like Angel Fury. Shane would more than likely blow a proverbial gasket, and God knew **what **Randy would be dealing with. Perhaps an ass kicking like when he first disobeyed Shane? Who could say? But one thing that was for sure, was that Randy was going to be in for a world of hurt, no doubt.  
He wasn't going to like it, that was for sure.

As Randy and Angel arrived at the Ritz, Trish met them there. Randy walked over to Trish and kissed both of her cheeks as he whispered something in her ear. _Take her somewhere for ten to fifteen minutes_. He said to her quietly, and smiled, handing her a couple hundred dollar bills. _Take her for a drink, a trip to the rest room to freshen up…whatever you girls, do…_

"Hey Angel, do you want to come with me for a minute?" Trish asked, as Randy gave her a wink, walking off toward the VIP. "Randy just has to talk to his boss a minute."

"Yeah of course, I didn't know if it was a bad time or not…" Angel said as Trish smiled. 

"Nope, just a quick conversation and he's all yours."

"I like the way you say that…" Angel said quietly with a blush as Trish giggled.

"Oh I seen how Randy looked at you, he never looks at anyone like that…" Trish explained as they went to the bathroom to 'freshen up'.

In the VIP room though, Randy, Shane, Chris Jericho, and Adam Copeland were sitting around having a glass of brew. More specifically, it was a round of firewater for beginners. Randy wasn't a hard liquor man, he liked his expensive champagne and wines over the brute strength of a vodka or Jack Daniels. The meeting was to discuss the Circle of Supremacy. To discuss the formation of the family, and whether there were any prospects to pursue. They all had to suggest one person to change and if they could agree, Shane would be doing the bidding.

"I say we talk to Jason," Adam said, suggesting his long time best friend Jason Reso. Shane and Randy exchanged shifty glances at first until Adam made his required case. He had to have a good reason. "I hate lying to him, and he's like a brother to me. Him and Anastacia have a thing going on, and I think the committee should consider it before my sister does it."

"You tell Ana to stay out of the covert alliance's business." Shane said shortly. "I know she's one of us but since you've made your case she has to stay away from him. He'll be under considerations."

"I can't withdraw my suggestion then?" Adam asked moderately timidly, and Shane looked at him awkwardly. "I mean, I don't want to stop Ana from seeing him in any way… and I think that this would interfere with that…"

"If you want to withdraw fine, give me another choice."

"Dave Batista."

"Purpose?"

"He's got everything we need in an allied force. He's got power, he's got brains, and he's also had some hardship. We've all had issues. And that just fuels us into being able to harbor stuff."

"Point. Christopher?" Shane directed his attention, and Chris smiled.

"You know, Dave was actually my thought. So I give that a second vote of having Dave Batista in our family."

"Purpose?"

"Shear dominance power. Know how. He's got everything we need."

"Point. Randy?"

"I don't have a choice, but after hearing the comments, I think Batista is our best choice. There's not many people in the company more dependable than Dave. My distant thought was Eddie Guerrero, but his wife and children would never go for it. His family is too important to him to change his entire life. I give a vote for Dave."

"It's the first time we agreed on a person. Since John Cena I should say." Shane smirked a little, "You weren't here for that one, Randy. Nobody agrees, so this is a record. You must bring that demeanor, my man."

"That's just how I operate." Randy said with a smirk. "I like bringing people together."

"This doesn't involve the seven brunettes and a red head you had last weekend in Tacoma…" Adam commented as Randy merely raised his hands in mock defense. He had no idea what Adam spoke of, did he!

"Whatever do you mean?" Randy asked, mocking innocent as he grinned to himself. "If you gentlemen would excuse me though, I have a guest to attend to."

"Who tonight?" Shane asked, as Randy merely gave a smile.

"A woman who's almost as heavenly as her name." He gave an eyebrow wiggle as he stood up, adjusting his black pinstriped blazer. "A glass or two of Cristal and she'll be begging me to take her to bed."

"Begging and pleading, that's the only way you roll." Chris said with a laugh as he raised his glass. "Best of luck to you, man!"

"Score big, brother." Adam said, as he gave Randy a salute, as Randy bowed somewhat humbly as he made his grand demeanored exit.

Randy wasn't even THINKING about 'scoring'. He was just thinking about spending time with this girl he thought of to be rather, intriguing. She was so sweet, so kind, so unnaturally beautiful. He thought there was something unusual about her, but there wasn't. She was as normal as Randy had ever seen. Did he really want to take that away from her? Of course he didn't. He wished that his life, from time to time, hadn't been taken away from him. He had been engaged once, but because of a fight that sent him on a rampage, made him leave the arena pre-maturely. Made him walk out into a Boston parking lot alone, behind the Fleet Center…  
It was actually his ex-fiancée at fault he was changed. If he would have waited for Adam… he would have been alive…  
But this was better, wasn't it?

He had opportunities that mortal men could only **dream **of. All the women, all the money, cars, wardrobe… he was set for _after_life. But this girl was going to put a damper in his entire worldly plan. For some reason, Randy felt _something_ immediate. Maybe what people would or could call 'chemistry'. He wasn't capable of that anymore, was he? Maybe, but Angel Fury brought it out in him.

The night with Angel for Randy was something special. They didn't stay at the Ritz. They went to the park for a long walk with a glass of the finest wine he had in his limo. A nicely aged Krug 1882. He told Angel when they'd be in Albuquerque and made arrangements to meet up when they did. If she didn't decide to surprise him again like she did that time.

"It wasn't all me…" Angel said with a smile. "In fact, it was Marlena's idea. Her job brought her to Toronto the SAME time you guys were there. It was really ironic."

"Her job... What is that again?"

"Intern Journalist with the New York Yankees." Angel replied. "I get to go to games, even though I don't really like baseball, when they face the Diamondbacks, The Rockies -- in which those appearances are REALLY rare… or the Texas Rangers. They're pretty much the closest to me. I don't see her much but when we do it's a party."

"I think my friend likes your friend, pretty much." Randy said with a smile. "John hasn't been able to stop talking about her. I on the other hand, tend to refrain from the entire world knowing my business. I haven't spoken much of you," That made Angel frown a little confused. "But I have most certainly been thinking of you. Go on, ask John. He wouldn't know much, but believe me when I tell you. You've been on my mind an awful lot. I've had trouble concentrating at staff meetings this week." Randy laughed a little as Angel looked even MORE confused.

"What's so special about me? I mean, really…"

"You couldn't even know." Randy leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Where are you staying? I'll take you home before it gets too light out…"

"What time is it?"

"Almost five…" _AM_… he needed to think of something. "I need to catch an early flight as well. But-"

"You stayed up all night with me knowing that…?"

"Yeah, but see, I'm used to staying up all night. I sleep during the day and sometimes my schedule allows me such pleasure. If not? It's a No-Doze and coke for yours truly." He flashed an almost dorky grin at Angel, causing her to laugh a little and smile. "I promise, Angel… I'll see you in Albuquerque. Wait for me?"

"Of course I will. I'm staying at the Marriott with Marlena. I can find my way back, we're only a couple blocks away."

"No, I insist. I bring a lady out, I bring her back home. It's how a gentleman works." He placed his arm out for her to take, as they brought the glasses back to the limo that was parked at the end of the park. Randy leaned in to talk to the driver. "Go back to the Hilton, I'll be there in fifteen. I could use a walk."

"Yes sir, Mister Orton." The driver said promptly, and drove away leaving Angel and Randy on the curb, looking at each other.

After bringing her back to the hotel, Randy realized he needed to get this girl out of his head. After all, he was acting more than a gentleman. He was going for unadulterated sainthood! Walking her home, a wine catered moon-lit walk all NIGHT through one of Toronto's esteemed parks… promise, not a maybe, but a PROMISE he'd see her again? It wasn't that the whole scenario scared him. IT TERRIFIED HIM! He was going to talk to Shane in the near future about what any of it all could mean…  
Maybe it was a curse.


	8. Chapter Seven: Rendezvous

**Chapter Seven: Rendezvous**

John Cena let out a loud snore as he felt a jab to his sternum. A surprised gasp followed, ripping through the silence of "Air McMahon", the McMahon's private air service, that brought a very select few from city-to-city. It was almost two months past Toronto, and the group of stars was heading to the South. A series of events from Corpus Christy, Texas -- Orlando, Florida -- Dallas, Texas -- Phoenix, Arizona -- Denver, Colorado -- and Albuquerque, New Mexico. Randy was the assailant in John's sleeping beauty assault. He let out a grunt of disapproval when he saw Randy's sapphire gaze staring back at him, a borderline annoyed expression swimming in the pools of color.

"What the fuck, man…"

"You were snoring louder than Big Show. And that's a stretch." Randy said in an edgy tone. "Besides, we have to wake up, anyway. The plane lands in fifteen."

"How do you know?

"I haven't slept. I've been keeping tabs."

"You _never_ sleep…" John retaliated with a large yawn. "That's no shock."

"Too much to think about to sleep and wake the dead with snores like that." Was Randy's response as he stood up. "I need a drink…"

"Could you grab me a Pepsi?" John asked curiously, as Randy waved his hand off. More so a 'whatever' gesture. "Thank you very much, Mister Grinch."

"Fuck you very much." Randy replied, as he disappeared behind the curtain leading to the plane's private kitchen and bar stock.

They were _always_ that warm. About as warm as a glass of ice water. John got his Pepsi, all right. He got that and a slap to the back of the head by Randy passing by to his seat. Randy had a Martini dry with two decorative olives for the 'sophisticated look and taste' that a man like himself 'deserved'. He was very much high on himself, no matter WHERE they went, WHAT they did, WHO they met…  
That was what drew the ladies to him, no matter WHERE they went… and so on…

Lucky for them, their flight landed just at sunset. It would give them time to go from the airport to get drinks and find dinner. They went to the hotel late: but what did Randy do? He called Angel.  
_What in the hell is wrong with you!_ Randy demanded himself, as he dialed a number that was borderline familiar to him now.

"Hi! You've reached Angel. Sorry you missed me but I'll be checking my messages periodically. I'm at the Yankees game in Arlington so I'll getcha back when I get on the road home. Later! Oh and Marlena, tell Alex I said AWESOME HOMERUN! Leave me a message!"  
Beep.

"Hey, Angel. It's Randy…" He was quiet a moment. "I guess you're having a blast tonight. I'm in Corpus Christy, actually…" He chuckled. "Hopefully those Rangers win, or John'll have a cow… Boston would be four back in the ranking then. Regardless, I wanted to call to say hello, and see you in a few days. Hope you're home. I'll be in town soon. I promise. Just wait for me."

As he hung up his phone, his room telephone rang. He picked up the receiver to hear just breathing, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello?"

"Randy?" Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What, John?"

"Oh, hey… um… can you come by Trish's? We're all having this huge discussion and I need your brooding skills…"

"Fuck yourself."

"Thanks, but no thanks. You busy? Can you come?"

"Many times a night if need be." John made a groan of disgust, as Randy rolled his eyes to himself again. "Yeah. I'll be there. Just don't get your underwear in an uproar…"

He hung up the phone in John's ear. What the hell could they want now! There were times where Randy just wanted to be alone. Where he just wanted to be with himself, even if it was in the dark of his bedroom or the light of the arenas. He didn't want to be bothered with petty garbage tonight…

--

The next few days went fairly fast for Randy. The dates seemed to just fly by between work, appearances, meetings, and the endless variety of parties. The night in Denver was the most anxious for Randy. He was never nervous about a show date -- or a city appearance, but he was nervous for RAW in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It wasn't for the show, it was for the fact he was meeting someone there. He had made that person promise to meet him. He couldn't not show up and break her heart.  
For some reason, Randy CARED…

Maybe that was why he was testy on the drive from Denver, Colorado to Albuquerque. He drove with John, Trish, Adam and Anastasia. They noticed Randy was ungodly quiet, as he had his iPOD blaring out Avenged Sevenfold. It was Adam who took the risk to pull the headphones from Randy's ears, to try to talk to him. Little did Adam know, he'd nearly be bitten and slapped. By Randy.

"What is your BEEF, man?" Adam asked, as he snapped his hand back toward his chest quickly. "Chill OUT."

"Don't bother me."

"Shane gets like this." Trish said quietly, "I've seen it more times than not. He gets really bitchy."

"I forgot to take my bitch pill before we left. Sorry." Randy spat out sarcastically, "Do you mind, though? I was listening to that…"

"We know." John said, "You aren't in a social mood are ya, sunshine?"

"You're in a mood to get a beating, aren't you?" He retorted. "I don't want to be bothered. I'm going to drive from Albuquerque to LA by myself. I swear to God."

"I didn't know you worshiped him." Randy gave him a glare. John rolled his eyes a little, trying to ignore Randy's attitude. "You're not an easy man to live with." John said, as Randy shot him a look as he put his headphones back on.

"Nobody told you that you had to be around me. So shut up."

--

It was seldom that Randy got into moods _that_ dramatic, but when he did -- there was always hell to pay. Comments were made about how he was 'exactly like Shane', or 'how he needed a pamprin'… but none of which Randy heard or cared about. When he was in his moods, he listened to his music. Which was more specifically Cradle of Filth, HIM, and From Autumn to Ashes. From My Chemical Romance, Switchblade Symphony, and Metallica. Or his newest acquisitions: Avenged Sevenfold and a young rock band called Anti Depressant out of New York.  
Something just triggered Randy emotionally from time to time. Nobody could guess what it was or why… but it got bad.

This time, it was the thought of meeting with Angel Fury. He was nervous, he was -- well, in no false terms, scared. He hated having feelings for someone now days, because he was afraid that if they knew the real him, they'd turn away and never look back. He knew that if he told Angel the truth she'd scamper away and be on to her next. But him? He'd dwell… and dwell hard. Things like this made Randy realize that afterlife was no easier than a regular life. It actually complicated relationships far more than the usual. The usual excuses just -- didn't work.

Gay? No big deal.  
Really a guy? Nothing Jerry Springer and a hand job couldn't fix.  
But Dead? … that was something not even Jerry Springer would touch…neither would that transvestite Candyass from Las Vegas…

Randy sighed heavily as he sat in his Albuquerque hotel room, staring out at the rain as it pounded the windowpane in front of his eyes. His sapphire orbs were glassed over with an absent haze, the reflection of the pitter-pattering rain drops showing in the seemingly mirror-like surface. Randy's cell phone went off, but he didn't feel the urge to answer. Didn't feel the need.

"You've reached Randy. I can't get to the phone or I'm just real busy. Leave me a message after the beep."

Two hours after his trance was lifted, or just his preoccupation, Randy would find out the message was in fact from Angel Fury. He listened to her voice, once -- twice -- three times as he replayed the message. He felt a mix of happiness and depression. Anxiousness and fear.

"Hi Randy, it's Angel. You're probably busy, I would NOT be surprised." Then she laughed a little. "I'll get in touch with you later and we can meet up whenever you want to; just let me know okay? A friend of mine and I were out earlier but I'm home now… so just call my house okay? Later!"

He mindlessly fiddled with the keypad of his phone, tracing her phone number that he had all but memorized in the three times he had seen it. Was he going to call her? Just as he was, his phone rang, and the name "Stratigias, Patricia" came up. Randy answered with a sigh, and there was the typical peppy, happy voice on the other end of Trish.

"Hey, hon. I just wanted to call to see if you were okay…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Trish."

"You sure…?"

"Yes, Trish." Randy said softly. "I'm okay. I promise."

"You'd best be okay. Are you coming to the event tonight, or has Shane not called you?"

"Not called… or I haven't answered… I haven't checked all my voice mail, yet."

"There's a little social Shane's holding tonight at some high mucky-muck nightclub downtown. Only the crèm de la crèm need apply. You want to be my date?" She asked, you could hear a smile in her voice. Randy actually smiled.

"Sure, Trish. I'll go with you."

"Great. I didn't want to have to bug John again. He thinks I'm lying every time I ask him to go. You guys never ask me!"

"If I had known about it, darlin', I'd have asked you." Randy said, and Trish giggled.

"Aww, thanks, Randy. That just boosted my confidence. So I'll see you at eleven in all black by the lounge?"

"I'll pick you up, in red, at your room."

"Great. See ya then."

Trish hung up the phone and Randy smiled to himself. How could he not? The WWE's most eligible bachlorette just asked _him_ to a party, to be her date. How nice, right? Randy wasn't stupid, he knew an opportunity when he saw it. Now Trish was a woman he'd shamelessly sleep with… but there'd be no sleeping involved, you see. What was the point when your hands could travel a luscious body like that?  
Maybe that night to get his head straight, Randy would make arrangements.

--

Randy called Angel, to let her know he was busy that night, but the next night they could meet up. Angel had no problem with that. She was more than welcoming to Randy's need for the night. At eleven, as scheduled, Randy - in a black pinstriped suit, showed up at Trish's room. He knocked once, and then walked in -- to find Trish just slipping on a pair of red sequined stiletto heels. She smiled a little, as she stood straight up, showing off a curve-complimenting red dress, that she might have knicked from Amy Dumas. It had that vibe, but it was all in all classy and so very sexy. Randy smirked a little as he walked up to her, placing an arm around her waist, and that made Trish's head fall to the side. She knew what that meant, and she was okay with it. Randy leaned down, closing his eyes a minute to intake her scent. She smelled amazing. A mix of coconut and the finest fragrance, store bought and natural.

"You look good." Randy said quietly, as he placed his lips on Trish's neck. She smiled a little, and nodded.

"Thank you."

The words were few at that moment, as Randy traced his fangs along her tender skin. Trish was waiting for him to take a bite, as John had -- Adam had -- and Shane had. But they never changed her. It wasn't enough of a bite to change her. He didn't though, as he pushed her hair back.

"We should go, my driver is waiting."

"Okay, no problem. Shane's going to want to see you anyway."

"And you, as you're my date."

He escorted Trish to his limo, and they went to the designated club Shane was renting for their social. Trista Lynn was on Shane's arm, naturally, Paul Levesque was with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Vince and Linda, John had come to the party solo (but was planning on leaving for Anaheim later that night to see Marlena Storm (who was there for the Angels/Yankees series), all about - couples were scattered. Randy drew a lot of attention showing up with Trish, but didn't care. It was good.  
All publicity was **good** publicity.

The party was your typical high and mighty get-together. Drinks, appetizers, socializing and gossip. After about an hour and a half, Randy asked Trish if she wanted to leave. Trish hardly hesitated. They left after bidding their good-byes to Shane, and that they'd see him in Los Angeles for RAW. They went back to the hotel around 1 A.M and Trish invited Randy to her room for a couple cocktails before they called it a night. The cocktails were good, but so was what came next.

Trish wasn't one to say no to a guy like Randy. She didn't say no either. Randy had her from the minute they walked in that room, where his hands explored and traveled places they had never on her. She was one woman he had never went all out with. Until tonight. Randy left Trish's room at around five in the morning, after four very active, very sweaty hours. He didn't even admit to her the God's honest truth…  
He wasn't thinking of her when they had sex.

"I'll see ya, Trish." Randy said, as he looked toward her while he was leaving. "Don't do anything or anyone I wouldn't do."

"Already did. You surely wouldn't do yourself." Trish said with a smirk, "Later, Randy."

"Later."

Did a piece of ass _really _diminish the asshole nature of one, Randy Orton? Not a chance. Not much could. He didn't feel bad about sleeping with Trish; in fact - she was one of the few people he'd bring himself to sleep with and then look at the next day. Normally when sex commenced, he killed his partner afterward. Black widow, much? See though, Randy knew if he let it slip to Angel where he was the night he was supposed to hang out with her, she'd be hurt. Not many women WOULDN'T be if they knew they took the back seat temporarily to someone like Patricia Stratigias.  
He didn't know how Angel was but knew… just knew, that would hurt her.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to clear his mind. Trish helped, but just temporarily. It wasn't a long term fix.

--

The next day, Randy had a message on his phone when he woke up. It was from Angel. She said she would stop by the hotel later that afternoon, when she would be nearby after dropping her friend Nicole off at her house. Randy was quick to get up, after noticing the time of almost 3 P.M. He showered quickly, and got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white -- almost silvery dress shirt. He looked good, as usual. He spiked his hair, and put on his black sunglasses, and headed to the lobby to find out if he had any visitors that day. When he got down there, he saw Trish with Mark Calloway, and she waved to him with a smile.  
Randy just waved casually.

"Good afternoon, Mister Orton. You have messages." The receptionist said as she saw Randy approaching. "Your father wants you to call him, and a girl named Angel insisted you knew her, but I wouldn't send her up."

"Why?" Randy questioned. "Are you supposed to tell me whom is permitted in my room?"

"No sir, but you never stated you knew an-"

"You should have **called me** first before sending her away then, asshole." He snapped the paper from her hand, and ripped out his cell phone from his pocket. "Some people, I tell you…" Randy grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, Mister Orton. The next time I'll--"

"There won't **be** a next time. I'm not staying in this hotel again." 

"Please, Mister Orton, don't be rash!"

"Fuck you."

Randy stalked off as he put the phone to his ear. Trish noticed Randy's hostile attitude, and walked up to the receptionist, who was literally in tears. Had she just screwed up to lose her job? At these high rate hotels, if you sent away a customer -- especially the caliber of an Orton or a McMahon -- you were all but warming a spot on the unemployment line. Randy was heading up to his room to grab his things as Trish leaned over.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I've just messed up…" the receptionist said quietly, as she began rummaging under the desk. "I need to grab my things, Bruce is going to kill me…"

"Who's Bruce?"

"My supervisor…" The girl said, still speaking quietly. "He's going to fire me…"

"Don't worry. We won't let a word of this get out. Randy will cool off once he gets a hold of the girl you sent away. I'll tell him not to say a word and give this place another shot."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." Trish said, brushing away a tear from her eye. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll take care of **everything**."

"Thank you… thank you so much…"

--

Well, while Trish was playing good Samaritan… Randy was ripping pissed. Words couldn't even describe the anger that coursed through Randy's veins at the mere thought of Angel Fury being turned away from a hotel where he was supposed to have free will running. That wasn't going to swing well for him. He managed to get her on the phone though, and told her how sorry he was.

"Oh, it's okay." Angel said with a smile to her voice. "I'm not concerned. They're just watching out for a great superstar."

"You're crazy…"

"No, I know that girl anyway. We went to school together. She wouldn't want to believe I was hanging with the likes of you anyway."

"She a bitch that way?"

"No, she was just used to apparently being better than I was."

"I don't buy that for a minute. You're stunning. She's second rate." Randy said as he fixed his shirt. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I can come by the hotel again…"

"Sure. I'll wait for you in the lobby and we'll take my limo out."

"If you insist."

"I do. Grab something nice to wear and we'll have a party."

"Okay…" She seemed to be still smiling. "I'll meet you in about half hour."

"Consider it done. See you then."

Well that half hour passed fairly quickly. Randy was in the lobby, waiting somewhat patiently, as he glanced at his gold Rolex for the time. She should have been there in the next five minutes, and the receptionist he flipped out on was still watching Randy intently, waiting for another outburst. An outburst that would never come. Soon, a girl in a short black dress and black heels walked in, looking quite nice for an outfit so simple. Angel Fury had a somewhat -- glowing smile -- on her face, especially as she noticed Randy waiting. For her.

"Randy!" She said, as she jogged up to him. He smiled a little as he turned, hearing her voice echo through the somewhat quiet lobby.

"Angel, you --" He stopped a minute, as he got his first REAL good look at her dressed up. _Oh my God…_ He swallowed hard as he took her hand. "You look simply stunning."

Randy kissed her hand gently, as Angel smiled. The receptionist looked literally, dumbfounded, by what she was seeing. That wasn't possible. That was the same girl she sent away earlier and now she was rubbing shoulders with Randy Orton. Angel cast a smile toward the girl, waving lightly with her free hand as Randy held one of her hands in his.

"Hey Tiffany, how are you?" Angel said with a somewhat spiteful grin, as the receptionist just swallowed hard. Not because Angel looked amazing, but because she was acknowledged by the same girl she sent packing just hours ago.

"Hi Angel." Tiffany replied emptily.

"Tiffany is it? Well, Miss Tiffany… you have a good night! I know I will!" Randy said with that same spiteful overtone, causing Tiffany to turn visibly pale.

As they left, the two were quietly basking in their devious nature back in the lobby. So they were two birds of a feather as far as making this girl's life seemingly hell. They could get along **real** good, as Randy enjoyed to bask in someone else's misery. How could he not? The man, as previously stated, had _everything_ normal people could only imagine in their wildest dreams…  
From money to immortality. Did it get much better than that?

--

They had their night out, and it was quite memorable. Randy still wasn't thinking of Angel as nothing more than sex. That was what Trish was for. He thought she was beautiful, don't think otherwise. He would have done many, many unmentionable things to her… with her… for her… but thought of that as, inappropriate with a lady. That's what Angel was to him. A **lady**. That's what separated Randy from his Circle counter parts.  
He respected somebody other than himself and his kind. Only this time it was a girl. A _woman_. Named Angel Fury.

Sure, he knew that if he got too attached to this girl it could spell trouble for him within the Circle of Supremacy. And it could even involve him getting his ass kicked or killed by Shane Brandon McMahon. Wouldn't it look bad if Randy got attached?

There was only one good thing about the situation: He still had yet to pick his one.

The one, that the McMahon's believed so strongly in. Shane had his one, in Randy's sister Trista. Adam's, was his twin sister Anastasia. John had yet to pick his one, but so did Randy. He would in time, and if it came down to it, Angel Fury would be his one… He just didn't think that she'd be too into that.

He naturally expected to be rejected if she knew what kind of person…  
_Monster_…  
He really was.

Their night out was something neither of them would forget. Or at least, Randy wouldn't. They had a nice dinner at a restaurant, where Randy easily spent a couple thousand dollars on wine -- food -- and a special serenade for Angel. She was literally, eating out of the palm of his hand. He also greeted her with roses and a smile.

"I hope you don't think I'm going too overboard. Wouldn't want to look desperate." Randy said with a smile, "John does that for the both of us."

"I'd never think you look desperate. This is all so sweet. Can I repay you?"

"Your company is payment enough." He took her hand over the table, entwining it in his. She smiled softly. "I hate to say it, but you already have me… just by being yourself."

"I don't get it…" Angel started, "I don't know what makes me so special."

"Everything." Randy said, almost in bewildered fashion. "You don't think there's anything special about you?"

"No, not really." Angel said with a shrug. "I've never been the way to think I had something someone else didn't. That's just not how I was raised."

"Good parents, I assume?" Randy asked, and Angel shrugged again.

"Yeah… pretty good, but it was my grandparents who invested self respect and respect for others into my head."

"I guess I can be okay with that." Randy said as he smiled. "But I'm going to re-teach you something. You're going to know how great you are by the time I'm done with you."

"How long do you plan on being around, Mister Orton?" Angel asked with a laugh, as Randy smiled back at her.

"As long as you want."

"Forever then." Angel smiled, but Randy felt something turn in his stomach. Nerves. They were already on end, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, taking a deep, cleansing inner breath.

"Forever is a long time, Angel." Randy said solemnly, and she nodded her head.

"I know."

Moments passed where words weren't even needed. They finished their dinner, Randy paid for their final arrangements, and then he escorted her from the restaurant to the limo that was waiting out front. Angel thought she had said something that scared Randy, or made him uncomfortable, so before they got into the limo -- Angel grabbed his hand.

"Randy, wait…" 

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked a little nervous.

"I was just about to ask you the same question…" Angel said, as she looked a little strangely at him. "I mean, you haven't said much since dinner so I was worried I said something to offend you…"

"Of course you didn't…" Randy sighed a little as he took her hand again. "You're amazing to me. Nothing you could say would offend me."

"Then why did you get all quiet when I said forever?"

"Because it really is a long time…" Randy said, trying to think of a reason why it would hit him so hard. "And commitment scares me." He blurted out, and Angel slowly shrugged her shoulders.

"It scares me too, but you know… when I'm with you?" She looked down and away from him. "It doesn't scare me so much…"

"…I'm beginning to know that feeling…"

Randy moved his hand to push her face up. He slowly leaned down, and placed a tender kiss on Angel's lips. He brushed her hair back over her neck and behind her ear, his face resting on her neck and partially on her face as he kissed her. She returned his kiss unhesitant, her hand tracing down his arm as she closed her eyes. The moment lasted longer than either of them would have planned…  
But it was something they wouldn't forget.

Randy did something that he hadn't done with any of his other dates up until that point. Did something that could only be merited as "awkward". He asked Angel to dance with him. The restaurant they were at didn't have a designated dance floor, but when the music wafted through the elegant dining room -- Randy whisked her up into his arms and allowed them both to be lost in the music.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you, darlin'  
That means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you  
Until forever  
Until death do us part…  
We'll be together.  
So take my hand…_

_and hold on tight  
We'll get there  
This I swear…_

He wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd have to it, but the way she wrapped her arms tightly around him and held onto him for what seemed dear life… Randy knew she was his. All he had to do was tell her he wanted to be hers. But could he bring himself to do it? Could he bring himself to ruin what seemed like such a perfect mood?

"Angel…"

She just tilted her head slightly, her cheek still resting on his strong shoulder much like a woman would lean on her man. So supported, so protected…

"Yeah?" She whispered quietly, as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers.

"You make me feel… funny…"

Angel made a strange face, and Randy realized what he had said. He shook his head slightly, looking down at her.

"Not bad…" he started, "I mean… I've never had the feelings that I feel when I'm with you with anybody. Except my ex-fiancée. And… well… that scares me…"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." Randy said at once, "Just don't. Please…" 

"What do you want me to do, then?" Angel asked, looking on the verge of tears. The way Randy was acting, honestly scared her. Here she wasn't sure what was going on in his head, and that was the most unnerving thing.

"Be mine." Randy said, almost too quickly. Maybe that would scare her. "I mean… I can't think of anybody BUT you. I haven't been able to! I don't know what to do… I'm going insane…"

Randy sat down, putting his hands on his head. He ran fingertips through his short spiked brown hair, and he closed his baby blue eyes. Angel looked flabbergasted… as she walked over, and moved Randy's hands. She sat down heavily into his lap and forced him to look at her.

"Randy…" 

"Don't…"

"Randy, I want to…" Angel said quietly, "I really really want to…"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into…" Randy said quietly, as he looked at her. She just smiled.

"Neither do you…"

And she leaned down, kissing him again. This time, with added passion.   
She really didn't know what she was getting herself into…


	9. Chapter Eight: Discord And Resolution

**Chapter Eight: Discord And Resolution**

A _what_?  
A _girlfriend_?

Shane McMahon thought he was losing his marbles. When he received word from Trish Stratus, he thought SHE had lost her marbles. There was no way that Randy Orton would lower himself to have a girlfriend. No matter if she was a dog or Heidi Klum. Randy didn't settle for girlfriends. He settled for the love 'em and leave 'em. He settled for the find 'em, fuck 'em, forget 'em.

"I thought you should know," Trish said quietly, as she twirled a golden lock around her finger. "I feel really bad telling you though, because Randy thinks he can trust me."

"He can." Shane said, stroking Trish's hair lovingly. "You're just looking out for his well being. There's no way this girl can be anything but a load of trouble."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?" Trish asked, looking down. "He's going to hate me…"

"Never… he couldn't hate you. You've given him some of the best times of his life."

"And then he just left after he was done," Trish said softly. "I should be ashamed of what I've become, Shane. Nothing more than a play toy to dead boys…"

"Babe…" Shane lead her to sit down. They sat on the sofa in his office and he put a supportive arm around her back. "You're more than that. You're saving his life. I'll talk to him and clear up everything. I promise."

"Be discreet…"

"Who said what?" Shane replied, and Trish smiled a little.

"Thanks, Shane…"

--

"WHO?" Randy screamed, as his fist slammed into the wall of his hotel suite's bedroom. Shane stood with his arms crossed. "WHO said it!"

"I can't say, Randy. It's for the better of the situation."

"Don't fucking yank my chain, McMahon. I've got just as much stroke around here as you do, for Christ's sake, so I want some answers! Who told you about her!"

"…It's true?" Shane was slightly -- more than slightly -- bewildered. "My God in Hell, Randy…"

"It's MY LIFE. WHO told you about her!"

"It's not her fault, for starts." Shane said, before he realized… he gave the assailant a sex. He gave a gender. Randy, immediately began quaking with anger. "Randy…"

"It was Trish… wasn't it…? Amy's not stupid enough… Amy didn't know…" he was rambling, which was NEVER a good sign. Shane knew this.

"Don't be hasty, now." Shane said coolly. It was a complete 180 from the first time they had a disagreement. It looked like RANDY was in the driver's seat. "Even if it was Trish…"

"IT was TRISH… wasn't it!"

"Randy…"

The door slammed open, and Randy -- stalking down the hallway in a pair of black warm up pants and a white wife beater, walked heatedly down the hallway. He needed no verification. He knew. Shane was in close pursuit. He wasn't going to use force against Randy. Not this time. What could he do? He had a lot of stroke in the McMahon empire because of Shane. So this was SHANE'S version of Frankenstein's monster…  
Only Randy wasn't as calm and demeanored as the monster…  
He was downright, flaming pissed.

Fists slammed against Trish Stratus's hotel room door, and the ruffled blonde soon answered, looking shocked. Shane went to grab Randy's arm, but as Trish came into his view -- Randy only seen red. He was so beyond furious, he grabbed Trish by the throat, and slammed her against the wall of the foyer to her suite.

"You dumb whore…"

"RANDY!" Shane screamed, grabbing Orton's bicep. "LET go of her!"

"I could snap you just as look at you…"

Randy had tunnel vision. He saw nothing but Trish, and the absolute destruction he wanted to cause her. Physical, bodily, harm.  
Trish could say nothing in her own defense. A mix of shock and fear swelled in her body as she shook, gasping for breath beneath Randy's viper grip. Hearing screams, from a few rooms down, John Cena and Trista Orton-McMahon came out. Trista looked like she had just woken up, but seeing her brother in such rare form, woke her right up.

"Randy! What are you doing?"

Trista's voice echoed through the almost quiet hallway. She pushed Shane out of the way, and grabbed her brother's arm. Randy turned quickly, thinking it was Shane and was about to strike, but seeing his sister's wide eyed look, he backed down instantly. He would never hit her! She looked amazingly shocked as she grabbed his fists, both balled and ready to strike, and began backing away with Randy in tow. She was whispering for him to calm down, all the while, as Trish was on the floor, having been lifted almost seven feet off the ground by Randy and slammed against the wall. All life being choked from her body. Dragged from her lungs both in restriction and fright.

"Shane…" John whispered, as he slowly walked over to where he was kneeling next to Trish. "What in the fuck happened?"

"He found out Trish told me he has a girlfriend…"

"That's IT? That's a reason to choke a bitch?" John looked equally stunned as anyone else at that particular time. "Jesus, my boy has flown over the cuckoo's nest…"

"He thought it was devastating to his reputation with me." Shane said, "I thought it would be, but seeing how Randy acted…" Shane slowly smiled. He actually SMILED! What would be worth it at that time! "It's how I was with Trista…" 

"So NOW this turns into a love fest!" John was shaking his head momentarily, as he watched Trista comforting her brother. Her hands wrapped around his balled fists, and she was whispering softly to him. She was singing something to him… and Randy's eyes were closed… and he wasn't visibly shaking anymore…

_Oh why can't I be what you need?  
A new improved version of me  
But I'm nothing  
So good  
No I'm nothing  
Just bones  
A lonely ghost burning down songs_

Nobody knew what to say at that moment. Especially John. Trista held Randy's body close to hers, a loving embrace, that seemed to have sent Randy into an abyss of comfort. Much like a blanket a toddler would carry around with them. Their security…  
Their sanctuary.  
Being in Trista's arms in this fashion was Randy's sanctuary.

Of _violence of love and of sorrow  
I beg for just one more tomorrow  
Where you hold me down  
Fold me in  
Deep…  
Deep…  
Deep in the heart of your sins…  
I break in two over you._

Randy's fists slacked, and his hands just rested inside of Trista's. She leaned closer, still singing softly into his ear. You couldn't help but watch this meditation treatment. It worked so well for Randy! Why couldn't it work for everyone else?

_Here I'm in between darkness and light  
Bleached and blinded by these nights  
Where I'm tossing and tortured  
Till dawn…  
Ah you…  
Visions of you then you're gone.  
The shot bleeds the red from my face  
When I hear that someone's taken my place  
How could love be so thoughtless_

_So cold…_

_When all…  
All that I did was for you…_

"Thank you…" Randy whispered, and Trista kissed Randy's cheek softly.

"Of course, honey…" Trista said, stroking his arm lovingly. "Anything for you…"

"What was she singing?" John whispered to Shane, and Shane slowly smiled.

"We call it "Randy's Monologue". It's by From Autumn to Ashes called 'Autumn's Monologue' but it fits Randy. It's Trista's song for him." 

"Wow, Chief… that's heavy shit…"

Trish was checked on, and was physically okay. But emotionally, she had become so paranoid. So scared of Randy. She didn't think that him having a girlfriend would be such a big deal to him! His reputation was so important to him… and he'd KILL for it. She just discovered that.   
He'd even kill her if she threatened it…

--

Randy laid in his hotel room that night, the same night he was supposed to be getting on a flight for Los Angeles. But he asked Shane for a couple days. He'd do an interview for RAW… he'd appear via satellite. He just needed a few days to settle his head, relax, and become a little more at peace with the fact of everyone knowing he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend, who he wanted around NONE of them…  
A girlfriend, he actually seemed to have real, love, emotion for. 

Sure! He hadn't known her NEARLY as long as he knew, say, Trish for. But he knew what he felt for Angel Fury was few and far between. It was amazing. It was…  
Real…

The next morning, Randy called Angel. She wasn't set to be in school, as classes were canceled because of weather. Planes were canceled because of weather. A high wind and rain front had fallen over New Mexico and the pacific south west, and they were smack dab in the middle of the heart. Most of the superstars who HAD to be at RAW, started to drive to Phoenix, or to El Paso to take a flight out to LA. Some were driving long haul. But Randy was safe and sound in his hotel room, watching the rain pitter patter against the window. He told Angel's voicemail that he was staying an extra couple of days in Albuquerque, and she was more than welcome to visit him at his new hotel. He gave her name at the front desk, his room number, and told her to just stop by whenever she wanted.

He received a knock on the door at around 1 P.M. He spent the majority of his day watching the harsh storm that brewed and continued to cast down its bewitching wreckage. He was listening to a local radio station, rock, when that knocked disturbed him from his stares. "Burning Bright" By Shinedown was what he was hearing as he crossed the room in black pajama bottom loungers and a black tee shirt.

He opened the door, but no words were needed.  
His hands immediately found her face, as they began ravishing through long flowing chocolate locks. His lips interlocked with hers in a long, seemingly endless, passionate capture. She didn't seem objective to his choice of hello. In fact, Angel just smiled at Randy as they separated.

"Hello to you too, Randy."

"I've missed you. Come inside." Randy said in an instant, taking her hand to lead her into his suite. "Would you like something to eat?"

"What do you mean?" Angel laughed a little, "You ordering in?"

"I can. You hungry?"

"Only for you, but I'll make an exception." A playful, teasing grin crossed her face as she sat down in the tall backed arm chair near the window. "Nice view from up here."

"Mild compared to the one I'm seeing." Randy lifted the hotel room telephone and dialed for room service. "Room 340. Orton. Three course. Chef's, Rare Chop with mint, and cherries. That's right. And a bottle of your best Krug. Glasses chilled and flowing. Thanks."

After he was off the phone, Angel - who showed up in a pair of black boot cut jeans, a plain red baby tee, and black heeled boots - crossed her legs. She was refraining from laughing to herself… a little confused.

"What exactly did you order?"

"Huh?" Randy looked a little confused himself, as he suddenly realized what she meant. He smiled. "Oh. That. I hope you like lamb…"

"I've never tried it." Angel said honestly, as Randy - looked - shocked.

"_What_?" Randy shook his head, mocking devastated. "Good thing you met me, then! I ordered a couple chef salads. This place has the best. And rare lamb with mint sauce. It's DEVINE." She smiled at his terminology, and his enthusiasm. "And some fresh cherries for desert with a bottle of Krug wine. It's amazing, really. I asked for the glasses cold and wine already poured. It makes their job a little more worth their pay, if you know what I mean."

"Intentionally making their work harder?"

"You know it."

"That's so mean…" Angel tried to hide a smile, in fact she did a good job. "I don't know…" Randy looked a little stunned until she finally smiled. "I'm just kidding, I'd do the same thing."

"Evil little jezebel…"

"Thanks." Angel smiled. "I know it."

Their dinner was quiet, and just the two of them. The waiter had put the serving cart with two candles, since it was the romantic kind of dinner. Somehow the waiter seemed to know that was Randy's intention. They talked, but Randy didn't talk about the earlier events. About him nearly choking one of his co-workers and assumed friends over his relationship with her. He did though, take a rather serious plunge.

"So." He said, as he fed her a bite of the lamb with mint. "You want to come on tour with me?"

"Hmm?" Angel didn't want to be rude, talking with food in her mouth. But once it registered, her eyes shot open. "What?"

"Would you… like… to come on tour with me?" He asked, laughing softly as he forked a bite of his lamb into his own mouth. "Good no?"

"Good yes…" She said to his comment about dinner, but switched topics. "I'd love to go on tour with you, Randy, but I don't know… I mean… what would your boss say?"

"He can't say anything." Randy said without hesitation. "I mean, I'm my own man. And what I do away from the squared circle is my own business. Shane knows this."

"McMahon? He's your boss? Shane?"

"Yeah." _It goes deeper than boss_, Randy thought to himself. "Everybody thinks it's Vince behind the wheel but Shane has a humungous part of it. He's my boss, amongst a few others. He's a real good guy. He'll get what I'm about, in a hurry. Or he'll have to deal with one pissed off Orton."

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Angel asked, seemingly slightly surprised as she took a drink from the glass. "Mmm… this is really good, too…"

"Everything's good. And yes, it does mean a lot to me." Randy said in one quick sentence. He looked at her seriously. "I told you before I haven't felt this way about anybody in a very long time. I honestly like this feeling."

"I'm glad I could have a hand in helping you feel that way…"

"You're the absolute REASON I feel that way." He leaned over, placing his thumb against her chin as he looked at her with a smile. "You're the absolute reason…" 

"All right…" Angel said quietly, as she smiled back at him. More shyly than anything. "I like being the reas- _the absolute_… reason."

And he leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on her pale pink, pouty mouth. How could she refuse? She had one of the hottest men **_alive_** kissing her. Touching her. Wanting to be with her.

"I'll go with you…" She whispered, with eyes closed as she continued to kiss him.

"Good…" He smiled lightly as he continued to kiss her.

They were something together.  
And it was only for a short while. Who knew if she'd be his one, but having a girlfriend he felt passionately about was something he'd have to take into consideration. This was vital to him.

--

He received a hand full of messages from Randy regarding his personal mindset over his couple of 'personal days'. Randy wasn't concerned, as he missed most of the phone calls by being off and about, doing his own thing, with someone he newly found love with. He was like a high school boy finding his first love, all over again. But when he finally did contact Shane back, Shane had a softer -- more considerate tone to him.

"How are you feeling, man?" Shane asked, as Randy shrugged to himself, but answered.

"Hey, I'm just fine. Just you know -- getting all of this personal shit situated."

"She still wants to be with you?"

"No. She's just using me for my money, the sex, the food and then she's leaving." Randy rolled his eyes, "Goddess, dude. Give the girl a break. She's genuine. I can see it in her eyes. Feel it whenever I hug her."

"_Hug_? You _hug_?"

"Didn't you hug Trista or was it just to sex?" Randy's tone was slightly bitter, which caused Shane to take a step back mentally.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was such a touchy subj-"

"It's incredibly touchy. And if that's all you called about, I'm hanging up."

"No. It's not the reason. I just called to find out how you were doing. I mean, I haven't heard from you and tonight's RAW. You still going to the studio for a satellite interview with Grisham?"

"To be away from the light for the week, you fucking right I'll give that little bed wetting homo five minutes of my time."

"That's a cute nick name for him, think of it yourself?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Shane…" Randy said, almost too quickly. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight…"

"All right. I get it." Shane said, tone shallow. "I'm sorry that I've pissed you off. But I've needed to find out what kind of condition you were in for the interview. You know what to wear, what you're talking about… I'll just leave you be."

"And back out on shitty terms? Real rich."

"No, because whenever we fight, Randy…" Shane sort of went quiet. "It's like looking in a mirror now…"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I see myself in you, Randy." Shane said in an instant. "Okay? You've turned out to be much more like me than I'd have imagined it, and I'll tell you straight up it's a little unnerving."

"That's good. That's how I like you, unnerved…"

"You've got it, okay? Now can I count on you tonight?"

"I'll be there, and then I'll meet you in India…that's the next scheduled right?"

"Thailand, actually; and the Philippines. International."

"Good, I'm bringing my girl along…"

"…That's just fine." Shane said, but Randy detected something to his tone.

"What? You doubt my judgment or something?"

"No. I'm just shocked, is all. I'll admit it. I never would have imagined you'd settle, you know?"

"I'm not, I'm just feeling out my options."

"Think she could be the one?"

"You and I? We don't **_discuss_** that shit…"

"We will have to eventually."

"When the time comes, whatever." Randy said, "I need to get to the studio. I'll talk to you in Bangkok."

"Good for me. Can I at least meet her?"

"You have an attitude I'll beat your ass…"

"Don't worry." Shane had a smile to his voice. "I wouldn't have an attitude for someone you think is worth your time."

"Well… thanks…" Randy said, "bye…"

It was the first time he said anything of the sort to Shane. "Thanks". He hung up as soon as he said it, too. Shane obviously was just smiling to himself as he hung up the phone, and rolled over to be greeted by Trista Lynn McMahon's loving arms.

--

He was at the studio, dressed in a black pinstriped suit, sunglasses, a baby blue under shirt and a black tie… looking strapping as EVER. Angel was at the studio with him, for her first look at what he did for a living behind the scenes. Sure she had seen his in the ring stuff, but this was behind it. She dressed almost to match, in a short pinstriped skirt, black heels and a baby blue halter corset. She looked rather strapping herself. There he was though, live on RAW via satellite at 10:20 P.M Eastern Standard Time, talking to Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, live tonight from St. Louis, Missouri, we have the number one contender Randy Orton. Thanks for joining me, Randy."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm here, you're here, let's get down to some business…"

"Right, I'm sure you're as busy as ever with your "Orton for the Gold" campaign. So far, everything seems to be in your favor, including the fans."

"That's not a shock when you're me." Randy said in a cocky tone. "It's who I am. A fan's wet dream, if you will. Looks, brains, brawn… the total fricken package, Todd Grisham. But more over than that, I've got more talent in my baby toe than the World Champion has in his entire charity cased body. It's not normally my style to impugn some waste of space's contendership as champion, but what can a man do? I'd ask you, Grisham, but you're not exactly 'man' caliber. Forgive me for speaking out of your league…"

Grisham let Orton's insult slide. "With RAW International coming up, and your tag team match that's set for next week from Bangkok, Thailand… what are your thoughts of your tag team partner, Viscera?"

"Disgusted, to be honest. But what can you do? You take what the WWE RAW board thinks of as a good boast for some pack of random loser, and then you move on. I've already done that when I was informed I'd have to team with that oversized piece of chocolate pie. I'm over it! But what I'm not over, is Orton for the Gold. That's my lifeblood, you see. That's what I am. Orton will win the gold and be the youngest, non-transitional champion this company's ever seen. And that, you can take to the bank."

And the scene faded with Grisham thanking Orton, who just stood up and flicked his sunglasses toward the lens of the camera filming him. As RAW's announcers, Jerry Lawler, The Coach, and Joey Styles went back to their discussion about whether Orton could do it, if Orton was capable, Orton was still in Albuquerque, New Mexico -- getting ready to go international with his new babe. As he finished and stepped toward her, she wrapped her arms happily around his neck.

"There's my man." Angel said with a chuckle. "You're so evil on screen, but I could just eat you up."

"That wasn't evil. That's me as a FACE." Randy laughed as his arms rested around her waist. "You want to get out of here? We're heading to Bangkok…"

"You're taking me to Thailand!" Angel asked, shocked, as Randy spun her slightly, and set her down on her feet again.

"Of course I am! When I asked if you wanted to go 'on tour' with me, I didn't just mean locally. I want you with me, all the time. If that interrupts your schedule, I'll write your school and you can do correspondences, for god's sake!" Randy laughed to himself, "Or better yet, online courses. But if you're concerned about school I'll do whatever I can. Money's no object…"

"Randy, that's so sweet…" Angel rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…"

"Any time, baby. Let's go get packed. Wait…" Randy smiled, "Want to go shopping? I need a couple new suits for Thailand. You could use some hot, super sexy outfits. Not that your usual isn't absolutely _stunning_." He grinned as Angel giggled. "Want to get some outfits to knock my co-worker's socks off?"

"I'd love to. But I don't want you wasting your money on me…"

"**_Wasting_**?" Randy was moderately appalled. "Never, say wasting. Wasting my money would be getting a flat on Mars. Buying you anything, is far from a waste of money. I'd buy you the world if I could."

"Don't be saying that…" Angel blushed softly, as they walked off in the direction of the door. "Where do you want to shop?"

"Got a Barney's around here? Or an Armani shop?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Well let's go to the airport. We're going to New York first…"

"Oh Randy…" Angel looked a little, confused slash shocked. "I can't…"

"Angel…" He looked at her with a smile, as he held her reassuringly. "You're fine. I promise. I'd never let anything happen to you, nor would I want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"I'm not, this… it's all happening so quickly, though. We're traveling together?"

"We're traveling together. You're my guest of absolute honor. You're getting the best, because you deserve the best." He kissed just above her brow gently. "Do you trust me?"

"More than you even know…"

"Then excellent. Let's go to New York and then to Thailand. In Thailand, you get to meet Shane and my amigos. You've already met John, though."

"I've got a question…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we bring Marlena?" She asked of her friend Marlena Storm, "I mean… it would be a good surprise for John if they still talk… and she only goes to that side of the world once a year…"

"Where to?"

"Japan, with the Yankees."

"Oh, well, I don't see why not. Having my lovely girlfriend and her best friend on my arm to walk into Bangkok will have John banging his co-"

"Oh my god, don't finish that…" Angel said quickly, "PLEASE!"

"I won't." Randy laughed, "Come on. We'll pick her up in New York."

And they left Albuquerque with just Randy's luggage, and a bag Angel packed quick of her necessities for a long trip. Including a couple outfits. When they arrived in New York, it was a good late morning of shopping, shopping, and more shopping. Randy had the absolute luck that the storm system from the south had moved north, and it was a clouded afternoon.  
Thank, the Gods, Randy thought.

They shopped on Fifth Avenue, before going to the Bronx, to Yankee Stadium. Angel had a couple big bags and Randy had his bags… that they'd have to pack before leaving JFK Airport to go to Thailand. Arriving at Yankee Stadium, Angel told them who she was and managed to get in after paging Marlena Storm.

"Yes, Mr. Rodriguez verifies she knows you. You may go through the players entrance. She's in the home dug out with Mister Torre and Mister Steinbrenner."

"Thanks." Angel said with a bright smile, as they walked in.

"You know Alex Rodriguez?" Randy asked as they walked toward the dugout, and she just laughed softly, shaking her head.

Angel advised Randy to stay back as Marlena spoke with the Yankee's coach and owner. She had a notebook in one hand, pen in the other, and she was dressed actually up. In a black dress pants, white shirt, black blazer, nylons and heels. Angel hadn't seen her that dressed up in AGES. She was used to the Yankees hooded sweatshirt and jeans when she was at work.

"I get that, Mister Steinbrenner. I'll inform Rodriguez and Cano immediately."

"And tell Jeter he's still doing a good job, he could step it up though."

"Will do." Marlena said, as she wrote down a couple more notes.

"Is it just me, or is this field looking… _bland_?" Steinbrenner questioned, as Marlena and Joe Torre both observed.

"The new stadium is going up by 2009, Mister Steinbrenner." Marlena said, "Or at least that was the last I was told. We could get some turf builder for this season, to brighten the gem up a bit."

"Yes yes, that would be good."

"High maintained asshole, much?" Randy whispered to Angel, just loud enough for her to hear, and Angel encouraged him to be quiet. She laughed a little.

"Shh… but watch _her_, she's just so quick with him."

"No wonder she works for the jackass…"

"Do you think turf builder will _work_?" Steinbrenner questioned. "I mean - really. The grass is rather, brown… and the symbol behind home plate a little… _faded_…"

"The grass may be, but with the home stand coming to an end… and the next cities are in Florida, Boston, Maryland and of course - Toronto… there would be plenty of time, absolutely, for the gardeners and technicians to work in some great color and feel to the turf. I think Sheffield, Matsui and Damon would appreciate the upgrade to the ground they fall on. As for the symbol, I'll personally see to it that it's glowing by the time the team comes back to New York."

"Splendid. Dish out the money and get it fixed."

"Yes sir, Mister Steinbrenner." Marlena wrote down a couple more notes as Torre flashed her a knowing smile.

"Oh, and Storm?"

"Yes sir?"

"You have the next week off from travel. Write me something good to read in the New York Times about the renovations to Yankee Stadium as well as the lineup."

"Yes sir."

"I'd like to see you with your laptop just tap tapping away." Steinbrenner actually smiled, as he and Torre started off toward the visitor's dug out while Marlena made a sound similar to that of celebration.

"Thank GOD." She muttered to herself as she unbuttoned the blazer, almost too quickly, and nearly ran into Angel and Randy as she headed off. "Oh, sorr- ANGEL?"

"Marlena!" Angel laughed a little as she held out her arms. "Hey baby, where's my hug?"

"What in the fuck are YOU DOING HERE!" She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, hugging her tightly. "Damn! If I was expecting you I'd have been more prepared!"

"That was the point of a surprise. So that you weren't expecting. Alex got us in." Angel smiled but Randy… just… had to.

"What was with the yes man shit?" Randy asked, laughing a bit. "Yes sir, no sir… damn, girl…"

"Eh… what can you say?" Marlena questioned, as she leaned forward. "He's a douche. I don't work with him often…" She shrugged her shoulders as she ripped off the blazer to reveal a nice white dress tank top. Very Michael Korrs. Angel let out a whistle.

"WOW, Diva… where'd you get that?"

"Alex bought it for me at some boutique." She said, but by the look on Angel's face, she rolled her eyes. "We're FRIENDS! That's it. I swear."

"Since you have the week off from travel, want to come to Thailand with me?"

"_What_?" Marlena looked a little, no wait - a LOT skeptical. "What in the hell are you going to Thailand for?"

"RAW in Bangkok, of course." Randy said, as Marlena blinked. "Oh, and I should tell you since you're her friend, I've asked her to be my girlfriend. She's accepted."

"Well look at you, killer." She said, holding out her hand. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks." Randy smiled as he shook her hand. "So come to Thai with us?"

"I need to check the schedule… to see just how much time I have, but I **need** to bring work with me…Steinbrenner will have my ass on a platter…"

"Cute little ass on a platter…" Angel grinned as Marlena rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You can bring whatever. We just need to get you packed and head to JFK before our flight for three leaves for the Thai."

Marlena brought her laptop, her cell phone, her address books, some clothing, accessories, shoes, personal needs, and things she'd regularly travel with the team with. She informed Alex and Joe Torre specifically she'd be in Thailand for a couple days and intended on coming straight back.  
But with Randy Orton as your tour guide? 

Who knew WHERE you'd end up…


	10. Chapter Nine: Thai Treats

**TITLE:** Randy's Monologue  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Angst  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** R for language, content, and adult nature.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling (WWE), Supernatural Cross Over. WILD SHIT.  
**CAST:** Randy Orton (As well as a few created characters to be introduced later), The stars of the WWE (RAW & Smackdown various) Mainly the McMahon's, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and a couple created characters. More to be explained later.

**STORY OVERVIEW/SUMMARY:** Everyone thinks it's easy to be a third generation superstar, accomplishing everything you ever dreamed of. Not so much for Randy Orton. Wrestling was always in his blood, no matter what he had planned to do in other walks of life. With his grandfather and father's legacy in the squared circle, it was only inevitable that one day, Randy would follow in their footsteps. Low and behold, the inevitable came to pass.

He made a quick rise to success after joining the force known as "Evolution", with Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista. Many believed it was because Randy was under Triple H, but Randy believed different. It was in him to become a succession in the WWE - he had to do _something_.

But he subcame to a strange realization that things weren't as they seemed in the organization. It went farther back than his father, than his grandfather, into the very depths that the sports entertainment empire was built on. **The McMahon Lineage**. He found out the hard way about this, after being attacked in Boston by an un-named person. _Thing._ Randy was changing, and so was his times, but what did that say for the man who never would have been pegged as anything more than an arrogant upstart, with nothing to show for it?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own much, save for Anastasia Copeland. In this story, she's Adam Copeland's (Edge) twin sister. As well, as Marlena Storm - who is just a character of mine. (You'll see her purpose later) Trista Lynn Orton is credit to my best friend Candace. Angel Fury is credit to my close friend Angel. Nikita Rose is credit to me, as well, for the small portion she's in it. All of this story is **obviously** fiction. And of course, none of these people are REALLY in the whole dark realm, thing. Could you imagine? I'd be first in line for John Cena! **XD**! **Side Note: **The prologue of this story is for the McMahon Lineage. There's a lot of inside looks and so on, that you need to know. See, aren't I considerate? ;; Anyway… Enjoy the story. I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. How could I not:-D

**Chapter Nine: Thai Treats**

Marlena informed all the necessary people, and Randy made it possible. He treated her differently than Alex Rodriguez treated her, and that was just the same for her. That was what she wanted. She didn't want someone else catering to every…single…whim. Randy let her be an adult at nineteen. Not someone who needed caring to twenty-four-seven.

"Would you like a sip?" He asked her, as he held out his glass of champagne. "You can think of it as a celebratory toast…"

"I can drink?" She asked, as he smiled.

"Sure, this is McMahon Air. You could strip naked and dance if you wanted to."

"I'll pass on _that_…" She said with a laugh, as she sat in tight blue jeans and a black 'Element' tank top with boots. "But I'll take the drink. Thanks, Randy."

"Isn't he great?" Angel asked, as she snuggled up against him. Marlena smiled.

"Yeah, he is pretty great." She admitted. "You know, I honestly would have thought you differently when we met."

"How so?" Randy inquired and Marlena took another drink.

"I thought you'd be stuck up and stuck on yourself. But you're really not. Nobody has had Angel smiling this much for a long time. That's something. Just…" She paused a moment, thinking of the right words. "Thanks, man… really… from the bottom of my heart, thanks for treating my girl like a Queen."

"You'll be treated as a Princess, so think nothing of it. I do for the people I think deserve it. You're more than welcome though." Randy smiled, "Would you ladies like something to eat for the trip?"

"Ooh…" Marlena paused, "Got anything junky? I have a craving for something bad for me while I work…"

"I'll get the caterers to get something fast food like. That good for you too, babe?"

"That's just fine." Angel smiled, "You go on and do your thing."

"Okay, we'll be taking off in a few minutes so… just relax."

While the girls talked, and Marlena opened her laptop to get to work, Randy went to the back to make a phone call. He was calling John. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and then finally - a tired voice was on the other end. Randy rolled his eyes as he glanced at his Rolex, then realized the time. It was still really, really early.

"John, wake up. It's Randy."

"Ran…" He heard a yawn, and a groan. "Mother fucker, Randy, it's only 1 O'Clock!"

"Sorry, whine ass. Where are you?"

"At home…" John then let out a loud gasp. "SHIT! My flight!"

"Already off the ground, playboy. I'm on it with Angel and a friend of hers…" Randy rolled his eyes, "Want me to have it turned around and pick you up in Boston?"

"You can't, can you?" It sounded like John was stumbling around, doing something, and Randy had to ask.

"What the hell are you doing, first and foremost?"

"Getting ready! I'm LATE, damn it! I shouldn't have stayed up until seven…"

"What were you _doing_?"

"Drinkin'. Partyin'."

"Knowing you had a plane to catch at NOON?"

"SORRY!"

"We haven't even taken off yet…" Randy laughed to himself, "But I'll have the pilot go straight to Boston… You're such a gullible cock sucker…"

"Pick me up, and just get on with it…" John grumbled, "I'll be at the airport…"

"You'd better be, or you're taking commercial air to Thailand…" 

"That's worse than the liquor last night…" John sighed, "I'll be there."

"Good. I have a surprise for you, too. You can thank me later."

And he hung up.  
Going back to the girls, he had a platter of burgers and fries with drinks. Very fast food like. Just like they ordered. As they ate, the plate started taking off and instead of setting course for Bangkok, they were heading to Boston, Massachusetts to pick up the world's largest slacker with the highest paycheck.  
John Cena.

Randy didn't tell them, so when the plate began it's descent, the girls seemed confused. They could _not_ have already been in Thailand. They weren't even in the air an hour! Marlena noticed by the time on her laptop as she was working on her piece for the New York Times and all the banking transactions with the gardening and refreshing to Yankee Stadium. She was on the phone with one of the banks when she asked what was up. Randy just smiled.

"Don'tcha worry, peach. Go ahead and finish your call."

"I'm on hold," Marlena said. "Stupid banks. The only thing they're good for is banking, not doing the business of it. I need to find out if the check for the turf builder is clear so I can tell the painters to get their asses moving."

"You do a lot, don't you?" Randy asked, and she shrugged.

"No more than anybody else." She said, "I just do my job."

"Well, too. You're pretty modest…"

"Thanks…" Marlena smiled as Angel too smiled to herself.

"I'm just glad she likes you, Randy." Angel said as Randy glanced toward her. Questioning, Angel laughed. "You don't know Marlena like I do. She can be violent when one of her girls are hurting."

"Damn right." Marlena verified but her tone changed. "Hi, this is Marlena Storm with the New York Yankees Organization… account name, Steinbrenner, George -- account number 2…"

Randy and Angel stopped listening when the plane door opened. Stumbling up the stairs, trying to juggle bags, an umbrella, and a café mocha latte was John Cena. Angel's face lit up into a smile and Randy stood up and walked over.

"Here, klutz… let me help…"

"Brother, I'm running on EMPTY right now." John declared, "I'm dead tired. I'm hungry. And I'm hornier than a mother f- HEY!" He cut himself off as he spotted Angel laughing, nearly hysterically at his closing complaint. "Angel, right?"

"That's right."

"Nice to see you again!" John smiled as he put his bags down. But he nearly _fell_ down when he spotted a familiar blonde working vigilantly. "Holy SHIT!" he whispered, as he gestured. "Is that…"

"Marlena Storm." Angel smiled happily. "That's right."

"That's correct." Marlena's voice was heard as the plane got quiet. "The amount should clear for twenty thousand dollars, that's labor and the materials for the two days work. Only high quality and if you have any questions refer to Mr. Steinbrenner's personal cell phone. He'll clear everything up." she typed a few figures into her computer as she held the phone on her shoulder. "Uh huh, that's correct. The total amount is Thirty-five thousand two hundred sixteen dollars twenty nine cents. Thank you too, you have a great day."

"And you hated math in school." Angel said with a smile as Marlena hung up, and she sighed.

"I still do. I need an Aleve to work this shit…" She glanced up after rubbing her eyes, and a look of shock slowly crossed her face. "Cena!"

"Storm!" He replied as she moved her tray table and stood up. "DAMN girl, you're looking FINE!" He held out his arms. "A little sugar?"

She laughed as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tight. Angel gave Randy a knowing smile, and Randy just sat back and smirked, putting his arm around Angel's shoulders. Perhaps John had found somebody he could relate to, but Randy highly doubted it. He doubted he found his, but he was willing to take the risk.

--

The plane ride to Thailand was good. Long, but good. Marlena groaned and commented she hated plane rides that lasted longer than her day at the spa. The longest flight she was ever on was delayed to Japan, thirteen hours from New York. Randy did something unheard of during the flight.  
He slept.

While he slept, he had visions in his head of horrible, horrible things. The dreams he had was the main thing that kept Randy Orton up during the day. The images of brutal death that he wasn't even committing swam through his brain, and ate away at his mentality like a cancer. A cancer which he couldn't shake. He could wake himself up from it, though… it just took time.   
Time that, in such a case, he didn't feel he had.

He finally awoke, to find not only was he asleep, but John was sleeping (as seemingly _usual_), Marlena was still working, and Angel was snuggled up to his shoulder watching "Lady and the Tramp" on the plane's entertainment system. She obviously hadn't felt him move until he put his arm around her again.

"Morning, baby." Angel said with a smile, as she turned toward him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he fibbed, "Great. Did you sleep?"

"Nope. I watched movies. What can a girl do? Oh… and I watched you sleep. You're so cute when you're asleep."

"It's also the only time he's good." Marlena commented from her seat as she flashed a smile toward Randy between the time it took her to type. "How you doin', Randy?"

"Good, you still working?"

"Like a God Damned slave." Marlena said with a moderate grumble. "Who knew it took so much damned work to get something done for an asshole Nazi organization like the New York Yankees?"

"I wouldn't know." Randy said with a smile, "But I'm sure you're good at it."

"Ya think?" She smiled a little. "That's cool of you to say."

"I only say what I mean. Do you have a nickname or do you like everyone calling you 'Storm'?"

"I have a million and five nicknames…" Marlena laughed, "You can pick between Lena, Lela and Mar. Angel calls me Mar."

"That's good enough for me." Randy smiled, as he let her get back to work, and turned back to Angel. "So you ready for Thailand?"

"With you? I'm ready for anything."

"Nice answer…" Randy said with a laugh as he kissed just above her brow. "I'm sure I can make your trip to Thailand worth the while. Same for you, Mar."

"I'll pass…" Marlena said with a laugh, "Sorry man. I'm rollin' solo."

"Yeah. Mar's waiting for Alex Rodriguez's divorce to finalize before she strikes." Angel said with a small hint of a smile, but Marlena didn't seem to entertained by the comment.

"That's not funny, Angel. That's not fucking funny at all…"

"Marlena, come on…" 

Slamming her laptop shut, Marlena pushed her tray table out of her way, and stood up. As Angel tried to get her attention, Marlena slammed the door to the on-flight bathroom stall. Tears welled in Angel's eyes as she put her head down, and Randy turned toward her, lifting her chin with his thumb.

"What was that?"

"I was just kidding…" Angel whispered, "I always joke with her about Alex because he treats her better than he treats his wife. I don't know, I'm out of line…"

"Maybe you should apologize if you feel so out of line…"

"I can't. She won't talk to me. I bet she won't even stay in Thailand now that I'm here and said _that_ of all things to her." Angel tried to hide the fact she was about to cry, but Randy knew. He could feel it.

"Don't think like that. Here. I'll go talk to her, okay?"

"…No, don't. Let her be. She'll kill you…" Angel sniffled a little as she placed her head against the rest of her seat. "Or she'll kill me."

"I highly doubt it." Randy's tone was colder as he stood up. 

--

She wanted to slam her fist right through the wall. How **dare** her for saying such a stupid thing in such close vicinity! Marlena was fuming as she sat in the stall, sitting Indian style in the cramped surrounding. She was rocking back and forth to prevent herself from going out there and plowing her 'best friend'. She heard a knock on the door, but she wanted to ignore it. Pretend she wasn't there.

"Occupied, mother fucker." She hissed, "Don't bother me."

"Marlena? It's Randy…" 

"I don't care right now." She said, holding her knees closer to her chest. "Just give me some time to myself. I'll be gone as soon as we land."

"No, I want to talk to you." 

"Want in one hand shit in the other." Marlena said shortly, "See what you get first."

"My mom used to say that to me…" Randy said, as he used his pointer fingernail to slip into the lock. With a slight turn, he managed to unlock the door. "I'll let you open it, but I've already unlocked it. I'll give you to the count of five or I'm coming in."

"Whatever…"

She must have been calling his bluff. She didn't open the door. She had brass balls to call his, Randy officiated. But that wasn't enough. As he got to five, he opened the door with little warning. He nearly took her right in the face with it, but luckily she had decent reflexes when she heard the sound of the handle click.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, Jack…"

"Sorry." He said, as he sat down next to her. "What's bothering you? Is it what Angel said?"

"No, ya think?" Marlena rolled her eyes slowly. "She had NO fucking right to go there. It's not even TRUE. I have no feelings for Alex. She KNOWS that. But she still went there. Especially in front of people I don't really know. I like you and John just fine, but come on. That's airing my non-existent dirty laundry so to speak."

"Want the truth? I'd be pissed off, too."

"…What?"

"I would. If she would have said that about a girl friend of mine, I'd be furious." Randy said, "I don't agree with it. But do me a favor… and John a favor."

"What?"

"Don't leave yet. Just let her explain herself. And if you don't like the explanation, spend the dates with John here. He'd love that. Then you can have lunch with us, and of course with our boss. He'd love you."

"…I guess I could…"

"Cool. Come on, this place isn't my favorite on the plane…"

"I see why…" Marlena grumbled to herself, as she stepped out of the 'box' and out into the small hall leading back to the aisles. Randy followed close behind. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't want to see a friendship end because one person decided to not think before they spoke. Even if she is my girlfriend."

"Right on…" Marlena said quietly.

--

So evidently, Randy was good at something else. Making a stubborn, strong-willed woman think before she said something regrettable. The woman in question, was Marlena Storm. She at first went back to her seat, and put a pair of headphones into her computer. She was humming along to something, seemingly trying to ignore the task at hand. Randy could hear it and noted it was a girl screaming about being 'so sick' of everything. Typical right?

"Marlena?" Randy said, loud enough for her to hear. Once her attention shifted, he gestured to her to take off the headphones. She nodded a bit.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"You could hear it?" She questioned and he nodded. "Oh. It's called 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf. A totally kick ass newer band."

"Never heard of them." Randy smiled, "Sounds good though."

She smiled a bit and nodded. She glanced toward Angel, who had found interest in her purse. Marlena wasn't going to say the first word. That was one thing she would **not** budge on. Randy nudged Angel, and glanced back toward Marlena. Marlena's attention had fallen onto where John was playing Madden on the plane's entertainment system, and she went to stand up to walk over but --

"Mar?" Angel said quietly, almost in a croak, making Marlena look back. "I'm sorry about what I said about Alex…"

"It's not true." Marlena verified. "I don't love Alex."

"Who loves who?" John glanced up, but then cursed as his player, Tom Brady, was sacked by an opponent. "Fuck."

"I don't love Alexander Emanuel Rodriguez," Marlena said, "Angel thought I did." She glanced back toward Angel. "I don't. Let's just leave it at that and put it behind us."

"Okay." Angel nodded her head surely. "Sounds good to me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy Bangkok, all right?"

"Great. Sounds great."

Well, that settled _that_, Randy figured.  
He hated seeing girls fight. Especially two girls as pretty as the ladies in his company. His girlfriend especially. He glanced toward Angel and she had a beaming smile, which caused Randy to smile inside. For some reason, off the wall too he'd wager, he cared. Deeply, as well.

Once the plane touched down in Bangkok, the foursome of Randy Orton, Angel Fury, John Cena and Marlena Storm stepped off simultaneously. Marlena with her duffle bag of work-related utensils and John with his bags upon bags of luggage for the trip. Angel and Randy's things were already taken care of, because they had all of their things in baggage. It would be taken to the hotel for them and all. So would Marlena's luggage, as it was with theirs. Marlena was on her cell phone the minute they touched down, trying to cover more business that was needed for her work. John was interested.

"Callin' her boyfriend?"

"Unless George Steinbrenner is her sugar daddy, no." Angel said, "She's not on vacation. She's got a shit load of work piled up, so that will be a constant. She takes her job so seriously."

"Ugh, the name alone sends chills to my bones…" John shuddered, "Steinbrenner…"

"Boston fan." Randy said with a head shake. "That's all you gotta know, baby. Let's get to the hotel."

"Right behind you."

"You don't get it, do you? Mister Steinbrenner wants RESULTS! And if you don't get them for him before I get back to New York in a couple days it's not MY ass but yours!" Marlena was yelling into her cell phone which caused Angel to laugh. Randy just smiled.

"Gotta love a woman who gets it done…"

--

They decided to tour Bangkok before RAW. It was over all a very beautiful place. Marlena had changed into a pair of black bondage pants and a white and red 'birdhouse' skate tank with some dark gray and red VANS sneakers, while Angel chose something very dressy yet casual. She wore a dark blue skirt with a black halter top. Randy was naturally dressed up in a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt and John chose to don his white Boston "Ramirez - 24" jersey with a pair of baggy black cargo shorts and his pumps. He looked good in basically anything he wore, and Randy kind of envied that.  
They all went out to eat, which, low and behold - their boss Shane McMahon was there with Trish Stratus, Trista Lynn McMahon, and his closest allies Adam Copeland and Chris Irvine had chosen the same restaurant they had.

"Randy! John! Over here!" Shane gave a shout, as the boys turned to the girls respectively. Did they care? Not really. 

"Hey, Shane." Randy said as he held out his knuckle as they walked over. Tapping knuckles he ordered for four more seats to be brought around the table. "Glad you guys made it. McMahon Air treating you well?"

"Very well. I almost missed my fuckin' flight, bro." John said as he sat down. "Come on, sit next to me." He said, more so _asked_ Marlena and she did. "Shane, this is a friend of mine. Marlena Storm. Marlena, this is our boss Shane McMahon. This is Trista McMahon, And Trish Stratigias, Adam Copeland and Chris Irvine."

"Nice to meet you." Marlena said, untimidly.

"And this, is Angel Fury. My girlfriend." Randy said, as he cast a bitter glare at Trish. She just glanced away. Shane stood up personally.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fury." He extended his hand. "Shane McMahon. But you can just call me Shane, or whatever's on your mind at the moment."

"Shane's just fine…" Angel smiled and shook his hand. But he turned it and kissed it. Was Trista offended? Not in the least. She stood up and walked over to Randy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, baby. You doin' okay?" Trista asked, as Randy nodded.

"Just fine, honey. Thanks." He noticed the look Angel had, confusion mixed with jealousy, and he hid the urge to smile. "This is my sister Trista Orton-McMahon. Trista, this is Angel. The girl I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you." Trista said with a smile. "And since you're dating my big brother, I won't shake your hand." Trista walked around the table and gave Angel a big hug. No kidding. Angel smiled, hugging her back.

"Nice to meet you too." She said quietly. "Your brother is an amazing guy…"

"I know. You're preaching to the choir. It's about time he found someone who is sweet AND cute." She smiled, "Hey John? Take a hint."

"Hey…" John gave a mocking glare. "I'm not ready to settle down. Unless Miss Storm's interested."

"Not." Marlena smiled, "Sorry, man." 

"Can't blame a boy for trying?"

"I can." 

"Looks like you got a girl that isn't going to go down without a fight, hey John?" Shane smirked as Randy laughed a little.

"She's a spitfire. Don't let her fool you. She's a bad little bitch. But very cute." Randy glanced toward Angel. "But my girl's got that Latin temper. Thank God I haven't seen it."

"I doubt you ever will."

"Well, are you four interested in joining us for some dinner? Maybe a couple drinks?" Shane asked, as Randy glanced toward Angel. She nodded with a smile. Marlena just shrugged as John gestured to her. "I'll take the responses as a yes." Shane smiled. "What are you all interested in?"

Dinner and drinks with the heir of the McMahon empire and his entourage. Lovely. That must have looked good for the situation. For some reason, Shane really liked Randy's choice for a girl, and so did Trista. Trish was naturally distained, as this was the same girl she nearly died over. That wasn't winning any points with her.  
And the fact Shane was practically eating out of her hand?  
Talk about a slap in the face…


End file.
